Naruto a Shunned Hero
by Austln
Summary: What if the fourth weakened the Kyuubi so its chakra combined with Naruto's instead of being seperate? What if the Kyuubi could be controlled by Naruto? dont own naruto naruino REVIEW!
1. Prologue

Naruto: A shunned Hero

A/N Well anyone who has read my stories im here with a new one! After reading a lot of stories (check my favorites list all of them are good trust me) I've come up with a great Idea for one. Well please I hope you enjoy and I get more than 12 reviews by the time this story has 2000 hits…..murmurs lazy asses….

Anyway to the storie's preview!

Preview

A blonde haired man stood upon a giant toad thrashing against a giant red nine tailed fox.

This was none other than the Fourth Hokage's battle against the Kyuubi. The odds were seemingly equal. The Kyuubi had lost a lot of his strength but the Fourth was on the verge of death.

'_I thought this might happen'_ Thought the Fourth as he pulled out his trump card. His newborn baby son.

'_May the village please just see you as a hero. I hope you grow up to become as powerful as me.'_ He then placed a seal on the little babies stohmac. He knew what he was doing. He was going to put a great seal on his Son, this would allow his Son's chakra to form with the demons considering how weak it was at the moment. Also it would make it so the child could access a chat with the Kyuubi by traveling into his own mind. The Fourth sighed. He didn't want to do this but he had no choice. He pulled the baby above him and then….

He did it.

In an instant he was gone and the demon was raging inside the crying baby. The fourth was happy it was his son that would use his special chakra to become a great ninja even surpass himself. So it was not in grief that the fourth died, but in happiness.

Alright just finished this I wanted to do this before I forgot and I wanted it to seem like in later chapters when Naruto uses his chakra he isn't weak by using the Kyuubi's.


	2. 1 New Beginings

/Naruto A Shunned Hero Chapter 1 New Beginings

Im very happy this has 120 hits and 2 reviews + 4 alerts. So im going to make this chapter long as a request from one of the reviewers.

It was a the dawn of a new day in Konoha. Last night the Fourth Hokage had died and now The Third was back to being the Hokage. He sighed as he walked out onto his balcony he had addressed all the people in town to come to the tower so he could inform them of some news. He proceeded to the them of the Kyuubi.

"People of Konoha! (Quick A/Nsorry I don't know the long version if summon could kindly review and tell me?) Last night the Fourth Hokage died Sealing the Kyuubi inside of a child! This is the child!" He said as he held up a small blond haired baby will beautiful blue eyes staring at the crowd. "He will be treated as a hero for having the ability to keep this demon in him! Is that understood?" He heard cheers of happiness from the croud while others shouted about killing him. Sarutobi (A/N spelling?) glared at them. Just then a Chunnin yelled out "Why don't we just kill him!? What if the demon takes control!?" Some people agreed but then another yelled "HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE FOURTH HOKAGE'S SEALING POWERS!" Sarutobi smiled that some villagers were actually going to accept him. What happened next shocked him.

The two groups started fighting thus creating a civil war on Konoha . Shuriken and Kunai raged everywhere before The Third Hokage finally screamed. "THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Everyone stopped to look at him and see what he was about to say. "You will treat this child will respect for saving you, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!" He yelled while receiving glares and nods from some while cheers and others came from others.

There was a sad thing about this was that about 80 of this village did not like him. There some that could understand such as, The ramen man (I cant spell his name im sorry :P ), Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and few other people like Iruka and such. It was safe to say that Naruto would NOT be safe.

Timeskip 3 years.

A 3 year old boy will blond hair and the most innocent blue eyes anyone had ever seen ran through the alleys of the village he lived in and called home running from the woman of the Orphanage. You see today was the day he was kicked out and on his way out he had stolen some things he would need in the future considering he would not have a home such as An umbrella, if it rained a blanket and a pillow to sleep with food and water, money, and his most prized poession his plushy small red fox. Of course he needed a new place to stay and get this lady off of him because she was screaming demon thief and would attract attention so he started running faster and lost her in an alley.

Sarutobi saw this in his crystal ball and he decided to give Naruto an apartment of course he would have to talk to the council if he was to give anything other than that of his ownership to a citizen let alone a three year old boy. The sad thing was that only 2 out of the 8 council members didn't see Kyuubi when they say Naruto that was the Head of the Nara clan and head of the Uchiha clan. So of course even though Sarutobi's vote conunted for 2 votes it would still allow the council to out number him 6 to 4 which meant Naruto would not be getting the apartment. This made Sarutobi furious and wanted to kill the council but he held his rage back.

He left and went back to the hokage tower. He got there and started looking into his crystal ball to see how Naruto was doing. He saw Naruto in a small shelter that looked as if a fox had made it out of stones but what surprised him was that is was actually a genjutsu that covered the end of it was a door. He was hoping that when Naruto became 8 and entered the academy he would be able to learn about Genjusu's and close it off. With Sarutobi sighing he turned off his crystal ball and got back to his dreaded paper work while thinking. '_Damn it Arashi you never got to see your kid more than an hour and you never had paper work!'_

Naruto on the other hand was sleeping when 2 Chunnin found him and though they could get some entertainment from him by beating him. He awoke when he was jabbed in the stohmac by something sharp. It was metal and he looked up to see two men running away while one was saying that he "went to far!". So Naruto pulled it out and put it in the pocket of his shorts. In this Naruto wore a plain black shirt with brown shorts that went past his knees and black ninja sandals. He took one of the two blankets he had and using the object but a hole above the rock he was in and place the blanket over it so it was a litlle cave with a blanket covering the exit. Naruto then used one of his shirts to wrap around the cut and fell asleep. He was thinking on how to live out here on the streets.

1 day later….

Naruto awoke today to feel slightly better, his wound had healed (when I said he could access the chakra I did mean it but when the fourth sealed it he combind the kyuubi's healing power with Naruto so its like a bloodline limit but you cant turn it off.)

He looked to see his blood stained clothes and thought about cleaning them so he put on a new shirt and headed to the river with his old one. When he got there he saw a little girl with blonde hair and pale blue eyes with her family. He was smiling and walked up to the girl to introduce himself.

"Hi! I' Naruto Uzamaki whats your name?" Naruto asked looking the girl in the eye. She looked up and smiled before saying "Ino Yamanaka! Nice to meet you!" She said and was about to go play with him before her parents came up to her and scolded her. "Ino you shouldn't be playing with filth!" Her farther said turning to Naruto and glaring. Ino looked up at her dad. "But daddy! He's real-" She was cut off by her father. "No exceptions Ino! Don't play with him again!" He then turned to Naruto. "Never talk to her again understand!?" He yelled at Naruto before kicking him into the river. Ino started crying as she was picked up and the family walked away. Naruto crawled to the shore only to see his new 'friend' being dragged away. He came back up and started washing the blood away. He noticed the blood kind of formed a symbol of a fox. He smiled thinking of his plushy. He started heading back to town. On his way in he saw a lady cleaning a GIANT steak. It was so juicy he only had enough to feed him for a while that could feed him for at least 10 days. But he would need ice. So he started looking around and found an ice store nearby. Luckily that was one of the old nice men in town he went in and asked for a bag of ice and the man luckily gave it to him for free. He then ran very far over to the steak and grabbed it and headed to his home. He was cought by a Jounin after he had disposed of hiding the ice and steak. And the beating commenced!

He was hit very hard and could of sworn he heard 2 ribs crack. Course all he heard was crack because he wasn't that educated. But when the beating was over. He was sore.

He started walking around the playground while children just retreated to their parents. He was confused until he saw Ino again. This time she was crying he walked up and tried to comfort her.

"Ino whats wrong? Don't cry." He said she looked up and sniffled.

"Im crying because of what my parents did to you! You were nice and for no reason they hurt you!" She said breaking into sobs again.

"Ino its okay, im alright! You don't have to cr-" Once again they were cut off when Ino's father walked up.

"Ino! What did I say! You are not allowed near him!"

"But Dadd-"

"No buts go to your mother NOW!" He screamed at his daughter who ran away crying. He turned to Naruto.

"What did I say boy?" Naruto gulped he was then beat harder than that jounin beat him. He had 4 brocken ribs added to the other 2 a black eye and a twisted ankle. Ino's dad then walked away but after saying. "Don't get near her again or I'll hurt you worse!" Naruto then thought of a way they could mean without him getting beat again but before that he had to limp over to his house.

Well I hoped you liked this chapter anyway remember to please review and soon Naruto will go to the academy.


	3. AN please read and not skip ohandreview

Naruto a Shunned Hero's Author Note!

Well everyone I just wanted to say im disappointed at not getting very many reviews but I just wanted to stop and say anyone that's waiting for Naruto to show off his power I just wanted to say im going to let him grow up with the hard life first so he has something to fight for like his precious people and this will probably be a naruto/ino fic im not very sure pairing might change eventually but I highly doubt it considering wat naruto went through just to see and slightly talk with ino and when it said "mean" on that last paragraph that meant to be meet not mean sorry.

Until the next chapter

_Sincerely,_

_Austin Bradshaw _


	4. 2 4 fights and a kiss!

Naruto A shunned Hero chapter 2: Ramen?

Quick A/N im sorry everyone  because I should not have been so pushy with the reviews, but then again now I know that people don't hate this so I can write it better  so its good, and bad. But anyway thanks to everyone who read this!

Today was October 10th Naruto's birthday and the day of the festival. Naruto liked to stay inside(whatever inside really is to him like his little "Den". He always stayed inside waiting for the Hokage to come so they could go off and eat ramen. Naruto remembered last year when he was 6.

_Flashback…._

"_Hey old man!" yelled Naruto as he ran through the streets of the festival. He received many glares but didn't care he wanted to tell the Hokage about his dream where he and the Hokage were fighting against this giant fox but he was older and looked more like the fourth. He was stopped by 3 villagers that came up to him._

"_Hey demon! Where are you going?!" They all asked with venom in their voices he pointed to the hokage tower and they said "What, so he can kill you? We'll help him!" They pulled out kunai and were about to attack him with them but then a CLANG was heard and they looked up to see the hokage deflect the kunai's._

_Anbu sundenly appeared "Take them away!"_

End Flashback

Ever since then they made it a tradition for the Hokage to come instead of Naruto getting hurt.

4 hours later…

Finally the Hokage arrived.

"Hey Naruto." He said.

"Hey old man!" Naruto replied.

"So, ramen is it?"

"yea yea yea yea YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed.

"Alright alright just don't be so loud!" He almost had to scream at Naruto.

"Alright Old man, lets go!" Naruto said running out the door at almost inhuman speed. Sarutobi sighed as he saw Naruto run away.

"That boy eats as if he hadn't eaten in days!" Sarutobi almost laughed at his joke until he realized it was probably true. He started running to catch up to Naruto it would be a big gap in his money by the end of today. Finally he caught up with Naruto to find him already on his 12th bowl of Ramen. (its not the fox that makes him eat so much its how starved he is and to the reviewer about eating the steak raw yea he did because he doesn't know how to make fire yet but he will find out soon)

"Hey old man! How do you make things get hot without a stove?!" Naruto asked amazed that everytime he ate here the bowls were always hot.

Sarutobi sighed since he new Naruto's second grade kowledge was taking over. So thus he started to explain fire and told him about rubbing two sticks together and about flint and friction and got into a big scientific discussion until he realized Naruto was confused so just went and told him about the basics again until Naruto understood.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh" Naruto said. He then told the old man he was full but didn't have any food at his "house" so he was still going to get hungry so Sarutobi bought him 1 bowl and A LOT of instant ramen. But for a good birthday present he gave Naruto a lot of money. A lot of money as in "Here take this and go buy yourself an apartment" money. He then commenced to saying that Naruto needed a better place to stay which they both agreed on giving Naruto and apartment.

Timeskip the Next day! (oh and sarutobi helped naruto put his stuff in his apartment but there wasn't really that much stuff)

Today Naruto was on his way to the academy. He had made a couple of friends there. Those friends included Shikamaru and basically by the time you become friends with Shikamaru your packed with Choji also. Also he was friends with Ino and her best friend Sakura and he guessed Shino because he had gotten Shino to say "Hi." Which everyone was amazed about. Then Iruka walked in. He then proceeded to yell at Naruto because he had placed a bucket over the door that fell on his head with water in it and thus he became wet. A lot of people started laughing but some just shot glares at Naruto. They then went into how today people would be sparing thus the matches were.

Shino vs Sauske

Sakura vs Ino (of course)

Shikamaru vs Choji who received a lot of "noooooo's" from themselves

Kiba vs Naruto

and Hinata was aloud to sit out because she was supposed to only train with her father.

So the fighters began with Shino vs Sauske. Sauske started charging Shino head on but Shino easily dodged. Then Sauske jumped up and attempted to hit Shino in the face. But all of a sudden a wall of bugs blocked Shino and latched onto Sauske's legs and started eating away his chakra until he fainted. (Shino's "Bug Wall Jutsu" as im going to call it is kind of like Gaaras sand but not as fast but still fast) Sauske was beated but luckily he was treated by all his fan girls. (im just gonna keep saying Sauske because you guys still know its Sasuke alright?)

Next was Sakura vs Ino who proceeded to make a contest to whoever won would be able to gloat about how he/she is better than Sauske. And after a while Ino's mind jutsu took effect and she proceeded to make Sakura rant about how Ino is better before finally saying that Sakura quit.

Next was Shikamaru and Choji who had both fallen asleep after Ino's little rant. Shikamaru just quit and Choji said he did to so it went to a draw….somehow.

Next was Kiba and Naruto and although all you want to see an awesome fight seen you will after this little round because sadly Kiba's a pervert and what perverted jutsu does Naruto know? Hmmmm?? So Kiba started a full on Assault at Naruto but Naruto just did his Sexy No Jutsu and said "Kiba-Kun, you wouldn't hurt me would you?" Before Kiba fainted from Blood loss and Naruto was considered the winner.

Then Ino walked up to Naruto and started beating him with a strength that could match Sakura's yelling about not using that jutsu while Naruto just laughed through it until he realized the pain he was in and started to fake cry until Ino and him were in a hug. Also it was a **FRIENDLY** hug you perverts out there.

So after the academy they were all walking home (Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Naruto. They were kinda like a little gang and it was at these times that you could find Sakura chasing/spying/stalking/another word that describes those like following Sauske.) Then Choji and Shikamaru left because they had reached their district and now it was only Ino and Naruto. Thus they proceeded to talk about school.

"So Ino you sad that your precious Sauske-Kun was beaten today?" Naruto asked with a taunting voice.

"Hey! He only lost because we don't know Shino's power because he never talks!"

"To you."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Ino asked cracking her knuckles.

"Nothing nothing! Oh look its your house!" Naruto said with relief in his voice. He walked Ino up to her front porch (with a henge of course and they only know minor jutsu's like they can make low lvl hinges and like half of a clone if you can make half of a clone :P) and they waved to eachother when her parents came out and smiled at him and smiled at her because they thought the "demon brat" and their Daughter were no longer friends.

Naruto sighed as they embraced themselves and he turned around to walk back to his apartment alone still keeping the henge on. He sighed because he never knew what it was like to have a family. Sure he had a couple adults who were his friends like the hokage, Iruka, and he did have a family of friends like Shino (kinda), Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, and Sakura (kinda) and he thought he could probably count Hinata because they had talked a little but she had a big confidence problem. Finally he reached his apartment door to find the words demon writted on it and also on the inside along with his things on the ground. He sighed as he started to pick the things up. By the time he finished it was time for him to get a little sleep so he went into his room and slept.

He woke up to his half working alarm clock that just said seven because it only displayed half the numbers he got dressed ate one of his instant ramens and started out the door to join all his friends who were waiting as they walked to school again. They were stopped by Kiba and his dog wanting a re-match with Naruto. Naruto sighed and agreed. Naruto knew he could beat him because he was on the same level as Sauske. Naruto didn't like to show it because he was worried about having fan girls. So he went into the fight with Kiba.

It started as Kiba threw a kunai at Naruto who blocked it with his kunai and then followed up with a kick to Kiba's face that sent him flying back a little with a foot mark on his face that he was holding. He then smiled as he thought about his clan's jutsu's and then gave Akamaru a soilder pill. They turned into 2 Kiba's and started lashing at Naruto. The jutsu didn't do much damage because it was still in progress. Naruto remembered when the Hokage told him that he had something very special inside of him. He then proceeded to tell Naruto about the Kyuubi but did it in a different way what he did was tell him that when Naruto was young he had a special Jutsu put on him that put it in him so he could use special jutsu's. Naruto at the time didn't know what demonic jutsu's were so he was told. He also learned about how he could summon fox-demons. He thought that was awesome so he bit his thumb and did 6 seals and put it on the ground. When he finished a 3 tailed red fox (lol 6 and 3 666 :P ) was standing with him. It went to about his waist length. It then looked at him and he explained about what they were going to do. The fox nodded and Naruto jumped on it and using a demonic jutsu enlarged his Kunai so it looked like a lance. He then charged Kiba and used the kunai to pin him against the wall. He told Kiba it was over and left.

They arrived at the academy and about 30 minutes in Kiba came blasting through the door yelling he was late because Naruto pinned him down. Naruto just shrugged while an infuriated Kiba took his seat and glared at Naruto the entire time. Everyone noticed that Sauske wasn' t there today or the past 3 days. (Sauske is trying to cope with the Uchiha massacre) thus his fan girls were all worried that he was sick or something. Kiba was still mad that Naruto was really powerful but didn't show anyone. It pissed him off because if it were him he'd be gloating.

The academy went by fast a lecture from Iruka, a prank or 2, lunch, oh and a new teacher named Mizuki. WAIT WHAT?!?!? Oh never mind that's not that important….

So they started walking home and by the time everyone was gone Naruto looked at Ino.

"Ino, wanna go to the secret spot today?" Naruto asked. Their secret spot was up the river from when they first met. It was up to where there was a Waterfall and a beautiful forest that always had a rainbow going over it. Usually they sparred there or just talked or swam.

"Sure Naruto but we'll have to come back with flowers so we have an excuse for me to leave." Naruto nodded if Ino left saying she was going to go to the waterfall alone, she doubted her parents would believe her so when she went she would say "Hey im going to go pick flowers!" Or "I'm going to go wash our clothes down by the waterfall!" and her parents always believed her.

Timeskip one hour later at the waterfall

Ino and Naruto had picked a lot of flowers and we're looking at the waterfall. They always though it was beautiful and they would always talk about it.

"It's so beautiful!" Ino exclaimed. Naruto nodded and then said.

"Yea it is but your much prettier." Ino blushed at his compliment.

"No im not Naruto! Your just saying that!"

"Ino your beautiful on the inside and outside, you're the only person I told about whats sealed inside me and your parents hate me but you still stay with me being my best friend." Naruto told her with all the truth in his heart. Ino stood up walked over to the water and splashed some on Naruto who then charged her and tackled her into the water and they started swimming having splash fights along the way.

Timeskip 2 hours later with a shitload of flowers and at Ino's front door.

"Naruto I had a good time we should start going there more often" Ino offered Naruto agreed and before she went inside she kissed him on the cheek. Naruto rubbed his cheek and then went back to his house.

"_That was weird, sometimes I never unstand girls at all!" _Naruto exclaimed in his head as he finally made it home only to grab some kunai and run off to train.

Naruto finished training and was already back at his house. Then he went to sleep his cheek still warm as he had dreams about tomorrow.

A/N Well hoped you like it this story had 10 reviews 11 alerts and 1000 reviews IM REALLY HAPPY!!!!!!!!! But I wanted to say sorry again for denying this chapter for a while it took me a while to make it and I think it has around 2000 words so I hope you liked it remember to review and good day to you all!


	5. 3 After Effects

Naruto : Shunned Hero chapter 3!!!

After effects

Yo everyone. Just wanted to say THANK YOU!!! For the reviews this one has more than my original story that has a lot more chapters so im happy its also rising in getting looked out it has over 1200 hits and 13 reviews and 3 favs 13 alerts so im very happy. Anyway on to the story! Oh real quick if you think something isn't right just review/email me and I'll see what I can do/give you a response as to why it shouldn't be changed anyway NOW to the real story.

Naruto awoke beaming from what had happened yesterday. He got out of bed and started preparing his instant ramen. He finished it quickly and took a shower then got dressed and got hungry again so grabbed another one and headed to school with it. (after heating it up of course) He arrived to find his friends there except for Ino which he frowned at but then shook it off.

"He guys! Where's Ino?" Naruto asked.

"Don't know, she didn't show up." Shikamaru replied lazily.

"Maybe we should go get here?" Choji said. The other 2 nodded and were on their way. They arrived at Ino's house and rang her doorbell. She opened up still half asleep and then widened her eyes. "AHHHH IM LATE!" She screamed getting everthing ready. Finally she did and headed out the door. They were walking and talking (rhyme! ) when Ino's stomach growled and she remembered she didn't eat breakfast. Naruto walked over to her and handed her the ramen which she gladly accepted and thanked him before Naruto went back to his side. Shikamaru noticing the blushes they each had on sighed thinking it's to troublesome to interfere.

They arrived at the academy and to their surprise Sauske was back. He just glared at them (as usual) and they took their seats. Everyone was chatting until Iruka came in and they were all quiet. Naruto slept along with Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba. When Iruka woke Shikamaru up he also woke up the other 3 and asked Shikamaru an extremely difficult question. Shikimaru just sighed and mumbled "troublesome" before giving a great answer and drifting back to sleep along with the other 3. (and that is how he was considering a genius!)

Then the bell rang and everyone went outside for recess. Sauske was hiding from his fan girls while Naruto and his gang were sitting down watching the sky or "watching for inspiration to do something" as Shikamaru would call it while they talked. Then Mr.I have a stick up my ass please help me pull it out a.k.a. Sasuke walked over and stood over Naruto.

"Move teme!"

"Make me dobe."

"What?!?! You came over here!"

"Well…..y-yea?"

"YES!"

"Well…I like it over here!"

"Dang it teme!" (note their eight)

"What?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK? MOVE!"

"No"

"Your to stubborn"

"Yes, yes I-

"SAUSKE-KUN!!!!!!!!" Evil Fan Girls screamed.

"WE'LL DO THIS LATER DOBE I HAVE TO RUN!" Yelled an already running Sauske before a bunch of girls ran to him and thus trampled Naruto.

"W…w…w..why is it always me?" Asked a bruised/beat up Naruto. Everyone just laughed. Then the bell rang and everyone went back to class. The rest of the day was simple. A test there, a lecture nothing special. But Shikamaru thought that Mizuki guy was awefully strange.

At the end of the day they proceeded to follow him. They didn't see anything strange so they left it at that (I know some people were hoping they find something but come on Im not gonna make it so they find something suspicious I'll do that when they're all 12)

So they were on their way home. Then Choji spoke up.

"Hey guys wanna go swimming or something?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Okay."

"YEA!!" Ino screamed thus breaking the other threes ears temporarily.

"I'LL GO GET MY BAITHING SUIT!" Ino screamed before running to her house. The guys shrugged and went their separate ways. They all went to their houses and then met at the river. Ino was in a 2 piece red bikini Naruto was in black trunks with orange fires at the bottom that went past his knees. Shikimaru wore red trunks that went past his knees and Choji wore orange trunks. Choji did a cannon ball while Shikimaru just walked in and Ino was pushed in by Naruto who was pulled in also. Ino and Naruto fell in on top of eachother and it well….looked…weird underwater lets just say. Finally they came up and the rest of the time was enjoyed with who could do the best jump in? Who could hold their breath underwater for the longest and other things such as that. By the end of the day they were all happy they went swimming and we're walking home in towels.

They all went their separate way. Naruto was enjoing his time until he felt a Kunai pass through his hair taking off a few golden pieces. Naruto turned around and saw three more coming his way and quickly blocked them with the one that went through his hair. Who he saw made him pissed. There standing infront of him with Kunai ready. Was Sauske!

"Hey dobe!"

"Sauske, what do you want? It's late and I really need to get to my house." Naruto said in a pissed tone.

"I want to fight!"

"Sauske im in my swim trunks here I'll make a deal you stop bothering me and when we become Genin I'll fight you, alright?"

"Fine!"

"Good lets shake on it" They proceeded to shake hands and Naruto quickly left. Sauske smiled he would be able to fight Naruto when they were Genin! WAIT! WHAT?!?!??! GENIN!!! THAT WAS IN LIKE 4 YEARS!!!!

"DAMN YOU NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sauske yelled at the top of his lungs. Naruto who was taking a shower just smiled and laughed. He had successfully gotten rid of Sauske AND didn't have to fight him for four years!

Naruto quickly put on some boxers and went to bed.

Naruto had a dream where he was fighting Neji, he had only run into him once and he was annoying. The other thing was that he was twelve and they were in an arena. The good thing was that he was winning. The bad thing, his katana was about to break. Yup that's right in this dream Naruto had a katana. It peaked his intrest along with the reason why his chakra was purple instead of blue. (purple because blue + red purple) He then saw his katana break and they go into an all out war then 2 craters were formed and he couldn't see anything…. Then he woke up!

THE NEXT DAY!

Naruto decided to pay the Hokage a visit. After all he was interesting in Katana's all of a sudden. So he decided to talk to him about letting him have one. When he reached it he saw the Hokage just leaving.

"Hey old man!" Sarutobi turned around and saw Naruto standing there with a sparkle in his eye. Something told him he would have to buy something for the kid.

"Hello Naruto."

"Hey old man I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Could I get a sword! You know to train with, like incase my shuriken or kunai run out! PLEASE!!!!" Naruto asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Well Naruto what would you do with it?"

"Ummm..use it! What do you think?"

"Naruto, you wouldn't go to school with it would you?"

"No! not until I was a genin then I would use it but I would practice with it away from school!"

Sarutobi sighed. "Alright." He then went into the Hokage vault which was filled with swords/scrolls/etc and pulled out 2 katana's. 1 was about a meter high while the other one was about 2 feet.

"Here the bigger one is for when you're older. This smaller one is for training. Now I'll see you later Naruto. Good-bye." With that said the hokage walked out and Naruto went back to his apartment. Naruto put the big sword down on his couch and then went into the forest to train with the smaller one.

"I'm going to get real good at this!" Naruto said

Alright timeskip now everyone is twelve and yes if your wondering if Naruto has mastered his sword. He has.

Naruto was more happy than usual today. He was going to ask Ino out on a date! He was so happy he could rival Lee in "youthness" He quickly did his morning routine grabbed some ramen and was on his way.

When he saw that Shikimaru and Choji were there he explained the plan to them. The plan was that they "accidentally" drop all their things and have to pick it up while they tell Ino and Naruto to go ahead and Naruto pops the question.

They then heard footsteps and looked up to see Ino coming their way. Then they started walking.

"So guys whatsup?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing really." Shikimaru responded.

"Yea nothing really going on" Choji said.

"Well I-" Ino was cut short when Choji and Shikimaru's kunai/shuriken/explosion tags/ and scrolls all fell out of their patches from holes from being "worn out"

"Damn it! Here we'll pick this up you 2 go on ahead." Shikimaru said. Choji nodded which convinced Ino and then it was just her and Naruto. She was stopped when Naruto grabbed her hand.

"Hey Ino, I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date tonight, like a pick nick at out special spot?" He asked. Ino stared at him and after about 2 minutes of though responded

"Yea alright meet me at the spot at around seven oh and don't bring only ramen!" Ino said. They started laughing and Shikimaru and Choji caught up. Shikimaru asked if they wanted to do something after school and Ino and Naruto said plans. Shikimaru smiled. It had gone through perfectly.

Timeskip 6:30 pm

"Bye daddy!" Ino called while she headed out.

"Bye honey have a good time!" Her dad called back. Around 5 minutes after she left he got up and followed her. He wanted to see who she went on the date with. After all it was her first date.

Naruto on the other hand had left at 6:55 and was currently running with Chakra enhanced speed to the spot. Finally he made it right when it was 7. He saw Ino walk in to. She sat down while Naruto staired at her. She was wearing a purple sleeveless shirt with flowers on it and short shorts. Naruto snapped out of his trance and prepared the picnic.

Ino turned her head up to the sky. It was just getting dark and the sun was setting. Naruto pulled out a cloth and set it on the ground and then pulled out some sandwiches and handed one to Ino who started eating then he pulled out some fruit and soda along with some vegetables. They watched the sunset.

"It's so beautiful" Ino said.

"Your more beautiful" Naruto said as he stared at her. She blushed and kept watching. Little did they know Ino's father was watching. The rest of the date they started talking about the upcoming Gennin test. Then it got late around 8:30 and Naruto walked Ino home. When they were on her front lawn she said "I had a good time Naruto" (im not gonna add –kun or –chan)

"Me to Ino." He said and then pulled her into a kiss. She blushed and then walked into her house. She got there and saw her mother and father staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Why were you on a date with THAT thing?" Her dad asked. Her mother nodded. (and yes Naruto told his friends about the Kyuubi)

"Don't talk about Naruto like that!" Ino said. Her father got angry.

"Stop seeing him!"

"No!"

"Then you wont live in my house anymore!"

"FINE!" Ino ran upstairs and grabbed her things and ran out the door. She met up with Naruto and told him what happened he frowned then smiled and said she could stay with him. She agreed and they walked there happily. When they arrived Ino set up her stuff. Naruto told her she could sleep on the bed while he slept on his couch. She changed and went to bed. Naruto did the same but before smiling. If he didn't have the fox then his new girlfriend wouldn't be staying with him. This was the first time the fox ever gave him anything besides Jutsu's he smiled and went to sleep. Tommorow would be the dawn of a new day.

Alright well review! Tell me if its good/bad/awesome!


	6. 4 Exams, ramen, headbands, senseis and a

Naruto A Shunned Hero Chapter 4

Exams, ramen, headbands, senseis and a puppy?

Naruto was sleeping on the couch rather peacefully. He was having a great dream was in a comfortable position and everything. That all changed when he was woken up at 6 in the morning to help Ino with her outfit.

"Ino you pick something out while I go get a shower alright?"

"Alright"

15 minutes later…

Naruto just walked out of the shower. Right when he opened the door he got a "Naruto! What about this"

"Sure that's fine."

"Wait what about this?!"

"Ino…"

"This one?"

"Ino……."

"How about that one?"

"INO!!!!"

"Huh?"

"The first one is fine…."

"Oh alright!"

Thus Ino proceeded to change and take a shower and everything else people do in the morning. Naruto sighed and finally they were on their way. They met Choji and Shikimaru and started walking.

"Naruto, what was Ino doing at your house?" Shikimaru asked with curiosity.

"Well you see…" Ino began.

"Last night Naruto and I went on a date and my parents found out and told me to dump him, when I said no they said either dump him or I wont be permitted in their house. So now I'm living with Naruto." Ino finished.

"Oh I see." Shikimaru said. By that time they arrived at the academy the bell rang. Everyone headed inside and Iruka called role. Then he explained the exams everyone nodded.

"_Oh awesome I'm gonna ace the exams as long as its not the clone jutsu anything else and I can do it If it is than I'll go learn a clone jutsu and come back to Iruka" _Naruto thought.

"Shino" Iruka called Shino walked in and about 5 minutes later he came back with a headband. Everyone was called except for Sauske and Naruto. Sauske was called and everyone squealed except for Hinata. (Ino is still squealing because she's not very sure of her and Naruto's relationship but she'll find out soon) Sauske glared as Naruto before mouthing "Dobe" And then he left. "Ino are you still chasing Sauske? I thought we had something." Naruto whispered to Ino. She thought about it for a second "Naruto your right. Besides he'll never care for anyone. I wouldn't be surprised if he like left for power or something just to kill one person." Oh how right she was. Then she kissed Naruto on the cheek. "Sorry." "Wanna get ramen after the exams?" Ino sighed before replying "Alright..

Sauske came back with a headband and smirked at everyone. His fan-girls tried to maul him. He then thought of something he had never though of before. He gave them a clone to spend time with and went back to his desk.

"Naruto?" Iruka called. Naruto followed him and went in.

"So whats the test?"

"Make 3 clones." Naruto gulped this was going to be hard. He did the handsigns and there was a puff. On the grown next to Naruto were 2 dead clones.

"Naruto im sorry you fail."

"I understand." Naruto walked out depressed. When the bell rang everyone was greeted by their parents except for Ino and of course Naruto.

"Hey Naruto. You okay?" Ino asked.

"The only reason I cant make a clone is because I have to much chakra."

"I don't understand…"

"Shikimaru would explain it to you."

"So wanna go get some ramen?"

"Alright…I need to get something first so I'll meet you there around seven.

Naruto was about to leave when Mizuki came over to him.

"Naruto I know a way for you to become a Genin easy!"

"Yea? Tell me!"

"Alright all you have to do is go into the Hokage's tower and grab the secret scroll of sealing and learn one jutsu on it." Mizuki said.

"Awsome! Allright!" Naruto said his excitement getting the best of him. So he did what he was told and then found a safe spot in the forest. He started training and soon mastered the shadow clone jutsu and multi shadow clone jutsu. Just then Iruka arrived. "Naruto what the hell are you doing?!" He asked obviously pissed.

"I was becoming a genin Mizuki said if I can learn one jutsu on this thing then I get to become a Genin."

"Mizuki?"

"MIZUKI!! LOOK OUT!" Naruto said creating a shadow clone and blocking Iruka from his attack.

"Naruto you may not no this but you have the nine tailed fox inside of you! You killed over 50 of this village! You are the nine tailed fox!"

"I don't care if I am! I have people who will accept me! It's people like you who are demons! MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" He yelled and then over 500 clones came out and glomped Mizuki. He tried to fight back but whats 1 stupid chunnin against 500 hyperactive knuckle head ninja's?

"Naruto that was amazing! Plus you saved my life! Here take my headband. You are now an official Genin!"

"AWSOME! But I really got to go get some stuff! See ya!" Naruto poofed away. He bought a little puppy dog and decided to give it to Ino at ramen. He arrived barely on time. "Hey Ino here I got this for you." He said handing her the puppy.

"Ohhhhhh its so cute!!" She replied. Naruto sat down and ordered 12 bowls of Miso ramen. He ate them all by the time Ino finished her first one. Then they walked home. (holding hands of course) They arrived at Naruto's apartment and agreed they would buy a bigger apartment when they made enough money on missions. Naruto also changed his look now he wore Black Ninja Sandels, Black sweat pants and a dark blue tank top. With his sword on the back of him. He went to sleep on the couch again and was thinking about when he got to sleep in a bed again.

The next day.

"You Gennin teams will be Team 7 Ino Shikimaru and Naruto with Kakashi as your teacher. Sauske, Sakura, and Kiba." At this point he received a "WHAT I HAVE TO BE WITH PINKY AND THE ICE KING!! HELL NO!"

"Kiba I'm sorry now do you want a team or not be a gennin at all?"

Kiba sighed "Alright."

"Team 10 is Sauske, Sakura, and Kiba and your teacher is Asuma. Team 8 Hinata, Shino, and Choji, your team 8 your sensei will be Kurenai!" Then he proceeded for all the other teams. By the time 2 hours had passed and Kakashi still had not come the started playing shogi. Shikimaru had tought Naruto who proceeded to teach Ino and Choji and soon they were laughing and having fun until Kakashi came in.

"_Hmm I think they will get teamwork easy"_ Kakashi thought.

"My first thoughts of you, your all nice. Meet on the roof for a discussion." With that he poofed away. The three sighed and packed up the shogi boared and walked out into the hall. What would await them with their Sensei?

Well everyone hope you enjoyed the latest chapter I have a lot to write about and that's how im updating so quickly next chapter will be the fight. Oh and review/email me for questions/coments


	7. 5 Missons, Gaara? and a mystery

Naruto a Shunned hero

A/N lol yes I agree Crimsonmoon that did seem rushed when I read it I laughed at myself for writing "Here take this headband!" it was rushed and im sorry about it everyone but I'll give this chapter at least 4000 words.

Chapter 5

Tests, D-Rank missions, a C rank one, Gaara, and a mystery!

They had just arrived on the roof and were starting discussions.

"Alright so your going to tell me your name, likes, dislikes, and dreams I'll start. My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes are none of your business. My dislike's are none of you concern. And my Dream, well I don't really have one"

Inside Kakashi was thinking "_How could I lie?! My dream is to have all of the Icha Icha Paradise!"_

"Your next Girly." Kakashi said. Ino wanted to pound his face in but decided not to.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka. I dislike Forehead Girl but some call her Sakura, and I dislike my parents which I haven't seen in years. My likes are Naruto-kun (I know I said I wouldn't add it but I read so many stories im used to it now), quality food and not the ramen Naruto-kun eats, and my bloodline limit. My dream is to become a great shinobi!"

"Alright, hey lazy, you turn." Kakashi said. Shikimaru opened his eyes and looked at him

"I just want to live a normal life and have kids I like clouds and my friends and I dislike annoying people and troublesome people." Shikiamaru responded before falling asleep again.

"Your turn blonde!" Kakashi finished calling the names.

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki, my likes are Ino-chan, Iruka-Sensei, Training, my friends Shikimaru for helping me learn things about my past family and other matters, and learning my father's techniques. My dislikes are Sauske-Teme, his stupidity at times, his fan girls, and the villagers for thinking I'm that damn demon." Kakashi's eye widened and he was surprised that he referred to it as a common thing. "And my dream is to be the next Hokage, change the world more and help people!" Naruto said.

Kakashi looked his team over and was pretty happy with it. Sure there was one arrogant bastard to many but he was actually thinking this team might pass.

"Alright meet at training grounds 21 tommorow at 7 am and don't eat breakfast or you'll puke." With that he poofed away and the 3 started talking. Shikimaru spoke first.

"I've heard about this guy Kakashi he hasn't ever passed his team so be prepared also eat breakfast and show up at 10 this guy was extremely late so your food would have digested by then." He also walked away that left Ino and Naruto alone they started walking and then talking about things on the street. They stopped when they reached the store and bought a thing of dog-food for they're new dog. They got home said their goodnights and went to bed. It would be a long day tommorw.

The Next day….

They all arrived at the spot at 10:00 only to find Kakashi was walking with them.

"_Wow they catch on fast!" _Kakashi thought. Finally he pulled out 2 bells. "Get these from me and you pass, see those 3 posts over there? You don't pass I'll tie you to them. Understand?" He said receiving nods. "Good, Begin." With that they all jumped out into the forest. They quickly met up and started discussing battle tactics. Naruto was going to create 9 shadow clones, 2 to look like Ino and Shikimaru and 1 Naruto clone would go in, the others would then hold Kakashi down by going underground. Then they would all sneak up and grab the bells. They all nodded it was a great plan.

"Hey, We're gonna get those bells!" Yelled the clone Naruto. The clone Naruto Shikimaru and Ino charged. Kakashi sighed. "A full on attack wont work here." He said throwing Kunai. To his surprised they hit them head on but was even more surprised when they poofed. He looked down to his book only to see 6 more Naruto's pop out and Grab him. Shikimaru used his shadow jutsu and stopped him then Ino went into his head. She took the two bells off and handed them to Shikimaru and Naruto. Kakashi fell unconscious and when he woke up he found them once again playing shogi and had combing all the lunches into a min buffet also he was tied to the post.

"Hey let me down!" Kakashi said.

"Oh yea, forgot about you anyway here we passed" Shikimaru said throwing the bells to Kakashi's feet. Naruto appeared behind him and but the rope. He smiled under his mask.

"Congratulations! You are the first team I have ever passed!" He said. They stood in awe, well most of them, he was the first team they passed! Out of how many teams?!!?

"Alright anyway tomorrow meet me for some missions, dismissed!" When he left cheers were heard from the 3 as they were happy for their new sensei and happy with themselves.

Soon it was night again and Shikimaru was walking home all alone again. He was sad at these times, Naruto had Ino. He was so lonely (This part was inspired by Crimsonmoon!) He decided he should meet a girl or something but not here, all of them were for Sauske. Maybe Hinata? No he would fall asleep before she could say something. He sighed and walked into his house.

The next day (again!)

"Do you see the target?" Kakashi said into his mike. The three responded with 3

"Yes"

"Alright on 3 go after him."

"1" Naruto got ready to jump.

"2" Shikimaru was ready to sleep.

"3…" Ino was staring at the cat and thought it was cute.

"GO!" They all jumped out and Shikimaru grabbed the cat.

"AHHHHHH GET THIS FURBALL OFF MY FACE, NOW!!!!!" He screamed throughout it. Ino finally got it off and grabbed it petting it and other things. Everyone stared at her in awe. She was getting along with the demon cat!

"Ino-Chan, how do you control the demon!?" Naruto asked.

"It's not a demon silly, it's just misunderstood, like you!" Ino said in a cheerful voice. Then they went to the Hokage's tower to report mission status. They arrived and when they finished they saw the cat being hugged continueously by her owner Shikimaru and Naruto were thinking _"Yes, yes! Kill the thing so we don't have to catch it for the 6th time today!"_

"Alright good job guys we have a lot more missions for you to do!" The Hokage said smiling.

"Wait old man we'll do these missions but promise me this by the time we do 200 missions give us a higher one" He said. The hokage thougt "_How many missions could he do in a day?"_ Before nodding. Naruto smiled and then said. "Good cause we're doing 6 a day now." Everyone sighed. WAY to much work but at least they would get something good.

So for the next weeks they continuously did crappy missons. Finally they had reached 200.

"Alright I'll give you a mid-C rank, you are to escort this boy to sand country he seems to have come here and gotten lost. On que a red haired boy with the kanji for love and deep bags under his eyes came in and glared at the 3. He sighed and then walked out. They followed and grabbed the things they would need.

They met at the gates in an hour. The boy which they learned his name was Gaara. He stared with no emotion at everyone. Naruto asked him why he was like that. He replied by telling him the long story of his child hood. Naruto sighed then told him about his child hood. They soon became great friends and by that time found they were in sand country.

"Alright see ya Gaara, come on team lets get to a hotel!" Naruto said waving bye to Gaara. Gaara actually felt happy in his life. Someone excepted him and he wasn't the only one with a demon in him. He decided what he should do in the night considering he couldn't sleep he walked through the streets and ended up in his apartment he just sat on the roof all night. Thinking.

Naruto was thinking similar thoughts to Gaara the rooms were shared it was Ino, Shikimaru and Kakashi, Naruto. Because Kakashi didn't trust Naruto. Who didn't understand it until he finally realized that and then proceeded to beat Kakashi senseless.

The next day.

Shikimaru, Ino, and Naruto were walking down the streets considering they didn't have to be back in their village in at least a week. They started and soon they found Gaara but this time with a blonde haired girl. She introduced herself. "Hi, my name is Temari." She said to them. She and Shikimaru stared at each other for a while before Gaara said something. "Hey you guys wanna join us for lunch?" They all agreed. Shikimaru and Temari started talking and found they both like Shogi. Gaara was asking Naruto questions and then Naruto asked Gaara a question. "Who's your dad?" Naruto asked.

"He's the current Kazekage." Gaara said.

"Oh dude that's awesome cause my dad was the fourth Hokage of my village." Naruto replied. Both Gaara and Naruto started talking about their dad's while Ino watched Temari and Shikimaru play shogi they were each really good but in the end Shikimaru won. They had betted because Temari thought she could win. She was about to pay Shikimaru but he said no. He asked if she wanted to go do something and leave them to chat. She agreed and they left.

They were walking when they found a nice little gazebo filled with singing people they sat in a bench infront of it and listened to the music. Temari nuzzled up against Shikimaru who blushed. She then realized what she was doing and blushed harder and backed off.

"Sorry." She said

"It….was kind of nice…" Shikimaru replied. The both thought it was strange of the silence and the music until Temari broke the silence.

"So….you want to keep doing it and like go out?" She asked nervous.

"Ummmm….sure but it will be a long term relationship I'll see if I can get missions to come here and you can go to Konoha and we can write letters every week to eachother." Shikimaru replied also nervous. But they both relaxed at his answer. You could truly say it was love at first sight.

"Alright yea." Temari said and they both started laughing.

Meanwhile….

"Alright see ya Gaara!" Naruto called to his new friend. Gaara waved back and he and Ino were on their way. Suddenly Kakashi appeared. "We're leaving tomorrow" He said and then disappeared. Ino sighed and so did Naruto. "Well Ino-Chan lets go find Shikimaru."

"Yea" Ino replied and they were off on their way they first went to the park and heard music and found Shikimaru and Temari in a make-out contest.

"Ehem!" Fake-coughed Ino. Shikimaru looked up and Temari blushed a deep red along with Shikimaru. "We're leaving tomorrow, that's what Kakashi said say goodbye to your girlfried." Naruto said and he left with Ino for them to go do their things (I mean make-out all you people out there) Temari started crying into Shikimaru's chest he just comforted her telling her everything would be alright. She stopped crying and looked into his eyes she could tell he was telling the truth and she kissed him and put him in a deep hug thanking him. He was confused for the first time in his life but went along with it.

Timeskip 1 day later on a road 10 miles from Konoha.

Naruto and the group were going full speed when something stopped them dead in their tracks. 35 Sound Ninja from the recently appointed Sound village stared them in the face before drawing their swords. Naruto grabbed his sword while the rest grabbed Kunai and got ready to take them down. They made a plan, Shikimaru would use his shadow jutsu on them while Ino would find their leader and mind transfer herself. Kakashi and Naruto would take out the sound under Shikimaru. Then the leader would wake up tied to a tree and would be interrogated.

Soon they were standing on top of 34 dead sound ninja and waking up one captain.

"Hey buddy, your going to tell us everything you know and what you were doing." Kakashi said. It looked him in the eye and laughed before he exploded. They explosion caused a warning and a nearby Itachi Uchiha saw it and rushed to the seen. When he got there he saw Naruto and instantly remembered the fox. He tried to take him out but was caught in the Shadow Technique "Stop right there Itachi Uchiha S-Ranked Missing nin" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi Hatake, copyier of a thousand jutsu's with my clan's eye ay? Oh im sorry…I mean what's left of my clan!" He said before laughing evilly. Naruto at immenced speeds no one could see instantly ran up and kicked him in the face with an extremely high chakra inforced leg sending him into a tree.

"Wow that was powerful and you caught me off-guard." Itachi said before getting up and grabbing a Katana that had been on his back. Before anyone could see it Naruto and Itachi were fighting. Naruto was a skilled swordsman but Itachi was better. Naruto was losing from the looks of it but he was healing at an impressive rate thanks to his "bloodline limit" Suddenly Naruto was on the ground with Itachi over him about to stab him until Ino punched him in the face "No one touches my Naruto-Kun!" She screamed. Shikimaru took this time to get the shadow jutsu ready. He used it and told the others to run Kakashi and Ino did but Naruto had a plan. He positioned Shikimaru so when he used the shadow of the tree's he could bang itachi against it. He procedded to do so while Naruto carried him pumping chakra into him. Finally they made it back to Konoha and Itachi was found gone with a large puttle of blood and a lot of screwed up trees.

"Misson Report after Successfully returning Gaara we were confronted by Itachi Uchiha S-Classed missing nin we would like to report this as an S-Class mission and my team being able to hold him off give us at least no more D-Rank missions." Sarutobi gasped at Itachi but then thought about the offer he had. They HAD fended off an S-CLASS MISSING NINJA so yes he agreed. They left the office and proceeded to go celebrate (Shikimaru and Ino that is cause Naruto is in the hospital) They would visit Naruto in the hospital later.

The Next Day

Ino walked into Naruto's hospital room and gasped. He wasn't there there was a note on the bed it read….

_Dear Ino…_

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!! Review!


	8. 6 Training and fight with the Teme

Naruto Shuuned Hero:

A/N you know what I realized? People say an eye for an eye and the hole world goes blind BUT THEY ALSO SAY what comes around goes around, so in the end it doesn't matter what you do, bad things will always happen, ANYWAY back to the story

Chapter 6

The note, torture for a fox, and two attacks

_Dear Ino,_

_I know your probably sad about where I am but I cant tell you because I have to get some training done. Akatsuki is stupid and they think the demon fox inside of me can be taken out. It cant though because it had already completely fused with me. If you look under the bed in the box I summoned the Kyuubi's 3-tailed fox form. I hope it helps sorry._

_Love you, Naruto_

Ino sighed Naruto was probably out somewhere training.

"Damnit Naruto" She mumbled to herself as she imagined him limping home because of injuries. She peeked under the bed to see the fox sleeping. She thought that he left a long time ago if this fox had enough time to sleep. She gently shook it and it woke up. It yawned and looked at her.

"**Hello Ino, my my you look just like what Naruto told me you did."** The fox said to her. Ino almost jumped but then remembered this is the Kyuubi. She picked it up, much to it's protest, and carried it home with her. When she got there she smiled evilly. She set it on the floor with the dog. She counted to 3 before calling the dogs name and making the fox run for its life. She laughed and then started making some food. It was going to be a while before Naruto got back.

With Naruto….

Naruto was chakra-climbing a mountain. He had done 4 laps now and was on his fifth. When he got to the top he would walk down with Chakra enhanced feet. But he would usually jump from time to time. He had started this when he was six but on a tree. He then advanced it to something bigger.

He had made it to the top and was now practicing his Katana with a Clone. He had made a much more effective clone though. He would get blood, and he creating a Blood Clone. It had everything a real person would and could take as many hits. It was very effective.

It was one of his new jutsu's. He thought he had a knack for that, creating new jutsu's.

He kicked it in the face and it flew back but did a back flip and landed forward. It charged and he gripped his Katana tight. He front flipped over him and in the middle cut the clone's head off. It lopped off and then melted into blood. It then started moving and combined with the clone. It re-formed and attacked again. These were VERY effective clones but took a lot of chakra to make he had modified them from the shadow clone and could do a multi-blood clone jutsu. He was happy his were unlimited.

Finally he killed it. He cut off all its limbs and dismissed the blood. It went back into a tube that was in his pants. He started climbing down the mountain. He bit his thumb and summoned a 9-tailed Fox. It was as large as Gambuto. He rode it back to Konoha. He dispelled it away when he saw the gates. He quickly landed on his feet and started running. When he got there he instantly just walked in after seeing the guard's open the gates for him.

He entered and went to his home. He walked in and saw Ino sleeping on the couch. He remembered they had a mission tomorrow again. They had successfully done an S-ranked Misson so they were able to at least do B-Ranks as the highest.misson. But mostly they did C-Ranks. which was what they had tomorrow. He walked up to Ino and gently kissed her on the lips. He picked her up Bridal-Style and carried her to the bed. He tucked her in and left the room closing the door. He then grabbed a blanket and went to the couch. He slept there happily.

The next day….

They're mission was to patrol the borders of Fire Country for about a weak. It was pretty simple, just kill any enemy on sight. They were heading there when they felt another presence. They looked to they're left to see Asuma, Sauske, Sakura, and Kiba last. They asked them what they were doing and they said that they were on patrol duty. Naruto said they were to and asked how. They said it was because they also had done and A-Ranked mission. Naruto said he had to. When he mentioned Itachi, he had to dodge Sauske's fist. He then created a blood clone and as quick as he did it was at Sauske's neck.

"Control your Emotions while on missions, I don't give a shit what you have against your brother right now we're teammates!" With that he let go leaving a shocked/pissed off Sauske. Naruto flared his chakra and picked up Ino, while Kakashi and Shikimaru increased speed and headed off into as different part of the fire country. Sauske was pissed and Sakura was asking him if he wanted to go out when they got back while Kiba and his dog growled and Asuma sighed.

That night….

Team 7 had stopped at a bunker. They were sitting around a fire when Naruto walked over to Ino and sat down next to her. He then kissed her passionately. She looked into his eyes and could see they were mad at Sauske. She and He new that she would always like Sauske for how hot he was but would love Naruto more for his features on the inside. Not the outside. That night Ino slept in Naruto's arms. He loved it when she slept in his arms. He could protect her and he felt great with her heat on him. Soon he to fell asleep and a dream came into his head….

Next day…..

The team was once again patrolling they had run into a chunnin but he was killed on sight by them. They kept running and they ran into Sauske's team again. Sauske didn't seem to happy and challenged Naruto to a fight. Naruto sighed but agreed. Sauske flashed his Sharingon and Naruto drew his katana. He winced when he felt the pain of training but soon ignored it. He did some seals that Sauske was familiar with (because this is a fire jutsu) before shouting.

"Demonic Jutsu! Dragon Flames Technique!" About 5 or 10 dragons shot out of Naruto's mouth and headed straight for Sauske. Sauske dodged them and countered with great fireball. Naruto cut it in half with a chakra enhanced sword. He followed up by drawing a kunai and charging Naruto. He stood on his blade and then attempted to slice Naruto's head. Naruto took it and Sauske looked confused before from behind 5 Naruto's kicked him up into the sky.

Suddenly a giant fox was coming at Sauske. He dodged It but it made flames when it moved and burned Sauske's clothes. Well, his shirt, revealing his chest which Sakura fainted at. Then Naruto followed up while Sauske was in the air with the blunt side of his sword. Plummeting him into the ground. Sauske barely got out of it but still felt a pain. He grabbed two Kunai's and explosion tags and tied them into eachother. He threw them at Naruto and used a genjutsu to make it look like a lot. Naruto dodged some of them but the explosion hurt him a bit. His arm was torn open but started healing. Sauske looked at it and threw a kunai into it. It was deflected by Naruto's own Kunai because his sword was actually stuck in the ground next to Sauske.

"Ay dobe! Looks like I got your sword!" Sauske teased.

"Teme, I really would **NOT** do that if I were you if you like serious burns." Naruto replied in a calm voice.

"Whatever dobe." Sauske said before grabbing it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Sauske screamed in pain as his hand caught on fire. If it wasn't for his fire jutsu's his hand would of melted. He stared at the swords hilt. It was on fire he let go and it vanished. He looked at Naruto who was smirking.

"Smirking because you rigged this dobe?" Sauske said

"No, actually because you look so stupid" Naruto replied. Sauske was confused before he felt steal press against his neck. The Naruto infront of him melted into a Naruto behind him. Sauske looked at the blood as it made its way through Sauske and in to Naruto behind him. Naruto let go and kicked Sauske on the floor. He held his foot on him keeping him down.

"Like my blood clone? They're very effective anyway, don't challenge me again, you'll loose." Naruto said as he walked away. Sauske was pissed he an Uchiha (I really hate saying he, an Uchiha because I hate sauske cause he's annoying and also I see it to much in storys so sorry everyone but I have to) had lost to a clan-less loser who was the dead-last in the academy. He remembered Iruka saying expect the unexpected and also try and hide your power. He thought that's what Naruto did.

With Naruto…

Naruto and his team had set up camp and he was meditating. He entered his mind and walked to the cage. He entered seeing the Kyuubi was in her human form. He sighed, she had red hair and red eyes. She wore a red kimono and had a sword on her back. She was in all ways beautiful, but his heart belonged to Ino. "**Come here to train**?" She asked seductively and in a large booming voice. She didn't always have to but today she just felt like it. Naruto shook his head yes.

"Cut the seductive crap also I want to learn another jutsu. I know I know the water and fire dragon's but I also want to know something like a lightning jutsu." The Kyuubi nodded. Lightning was hard to learn but very effective.

"I understand why but why else do you want to do this?"

"I want to show off my power, but in a form that doesn't look as powerful as the dragons." Naruto explained.

"**Alright here watch me**" She said. She went through 10 hand seels and aimed her first two fingers at a target which Naruto made appear. It was pure lightning, it went straight through the target and almost hit Naruto.

"Wow." He said. She smirked.

"**Me or the Jutsu**?" She asked seductively again. Naruto scowled. He hated it when she did this to him. He walked away and started trying it.

On the outside world it was 4 hours before he woke up. In his mind it was four days…for long days with a seductive Kyuubi. He woke up and practiced it in the real world. He smirked when he broke a tree. Then he went into his tent. He saw he was sharing with Shikimaru and Ino. He rolled onto Ino's sleeping bag and slept next to her. Smiling all the way.

On his insides….the Kyuubi was growling at Ino.

"**Oh I'll have him! Just wait Human!" **Kyuubi sad evilly.

A/N Well hope you enjoyed my chapter it took a while sorry REMEMBER review so I don't feel bad about this.


	9. 7 Kyuubis plan,jealousness,and a mistake

Naruto Shunned Hero: Chapter 9

Kyuubi's plan, jealousness, and a big mistake

Naruto was back in Konoha. It was a month before the Chunnin Exams and their Sensei said he signed them up. He sighed he guess he'd find Ino. He started walking torwards his house when he arrived he saw Ino on the couch. She was sleeping. He went over and lightly shook her. She woke up and smiled a soft smile. Naruto smiled back. He leaned over her and they were locked in a passionate kiss. She broke off and walked towards the bathroom. She entered and he heard the shower water. He smiled and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

Ino came out of the bathroom and Naruto looked up at her.

"You hungry?" Ino asked Naruto said no as Ino walked into their kitchen and started making some food. Naruto kept watching, it was an average day. He told Ino he was going to go train and jumped out the window. He started it out on a tree, practicing his lightning jutsu. He heard Kyuubi when he started meditating.

"**Hey, You want to train?" **She asked. Naruto sighed he did need a training partner.

'Sure' He replied forming a clone of himself and transferring Kyuubi's chakra. It soon took the form of what Kyuubi looked like in his head. She smiled at him in a seductive way. Naruto sighed, she could never take this seriously could she?

"Alright, so Taijutsu it is?" He asked she nodded. He started his assault she dodged it all. She saw a break in his form and punched him in the stomach sending him back a few feet.

"Don't break your form." She scolded before she started a barrage of kicking. He barely blocked all of them. He did a side kick to the face but it was caught and he was flipped. She jumped on top of him and held him down. Their faces were right infront of eachother. She licked her lips.

"Looks like I win." She said and started leaning in. She ALMOST got him ALMOST but when she did he poofed.

"What a substitution?!" She said she looked, he had switched himself with a note.

_Dear Kyuubi,_

_I knew you would try some stupid shit like that so I transferred myself before you could, my heart belongs to my Ino-Chan im sorry._

_From, Naruto Uzamaki_

'Damn him' Kyuubi thought. She sighed she had about a full day before she would be sucked back into Naruto. She started brousing the stores. She quickly found Ino and started following her.

With Naruto…

'_She always pulls that, Why?'_ Naruto mentally asked himself. He sighed he should probably find Ino. He knew he wouldn't be able to so walked over to his favorite ramen bar.

"3 bowls of Miso-Ramen please." He asked the girl there nodded and he started chowing down. Quickly he finished, paid, and left. He made his way up to the hokage mountain. He sat on the fourths head. Concentrating.

He applied chakra to his feet and jumped off. Right before he hit the bottom he started walking on air. He could only take one step though, but it was enough to slow him down.

Naruto started walking around. He really had nothing to do. He guessed he could look for Ino while he waited. Suddenly he felt a chakra signature he looked back to see a square rock sitting there. He went over and kicked it.

"Ah you are impressive." It said before it poofed to appear a brown haired boy.

"My name is Konohomaru, train me!" He yelled. Naruto sighed in annoyance.

"No" He stated and walked off.

"Do it do it do it!" He kept following him.

"Why?"

"I've seen what you do! You beat the Uchiha kid everyone says! Also my sensei is so perverted." Suddenly a man in all black and sunglasses appeared.

"Honorable grandson!" He yelled.

"What are you doing with this demon filfth?" He said angrily. Naruto gave him a disgusted look. "So you're a pervert huh?" He asked. Ebisu denied it. Naruto poofed into the sexy jutsu. The man just said.

"You wont be able to fool me with that stupid boy!"

Naruto made a bunch of blood clones and then henged them all. They all tackled Ebisu talking about how strong he was. Naruto undid it to see Ebisu on the ground twitching. He left him there and walked away.

"THAT WAS SO COOL! TEACH IT TO ME!" Konohomaru said.

"I don't even know your name though." Naruto told him.

"It's Konohomaru, grandson of the third hokage." He said proudly.

"Alright fine but its not cause you're the grandson its because people only see you as the thirds grandson right?" He asked, he knew the feeling of wanting attention. He had tried it once with some pranks. After that day he never did it again. He muttered something along the lines of "….stupid eggs…"

"What?" The boy asked.

"Nothing anyway you want to learn the sexy jutsu right?" He asked. Konohomaru nodded.

"Alright it's kind of like a genjutsu but it's also a ninjutsu and a henge. You combine the three into one thing and it comes out as what your thinking. Try it for me!" Naruto said. Konohomaru nodded. And he poofed into a chubby brown haired lady.

"Okay come here and look at girls so you can know." He said. He led him into a market way where there were lots of women. He spotted one and showed it to Konohomaru. Konohomaru nodded. He tried it again. This time it was a lot better.

"Alright that's good. But you should still work on it. Anyway I got to go find my girlfriend see ya!" Naruto shouted back as he started walking down the market.

He ran into Sakura who waved at him. He waved back they were okay friends but didn't hang out that much. He stopped by Shikimaru's place and asked if he saw her. He said no and offered Naruto a Shoegi game. He said "Alright" and started playing. It was a long game. In the end Shikimaru won. Naruto sighed. Shikimaru always won! He walked out and it got a little dark. He really wanted to find her. He started looking all over the place.

He looked up a tree. And through training grounds.

"Ino-Chan?" He called over and over again. He walked down the road he had earlier with Konohomaru. He also remembered this as one of his beating areas. He sighed the old villagers were always annoying and harsh. He was just happy when he found her they could do something together. Oh how wrong he was.

He finally found her but it wasn't what he hoped for.

When Naruto found her he was shocked, there infront of him was Ino kissing Sauske! When she saw him she backed off.

"Naruto-kun wait!" She yelled. He ran off not looking back he found and area in the forest and just sat there. He couldn't believe it. His one and only love had gone to the Uchiha. He just sat there until a tap on a shoulder and he looked up. Kyuubi was smiling sadly at him. She sat down next to him.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked. He sighed and said "No" Simply. She stared at him and said.

"You know she's not the only girl in the world." Naruto looked up. He smiled sadly and Kyuubi mentally told herself it was now or never. She leaned in for a kiss. He kissed back passionately. In the corner of his eye he saw Ino stare in disbelief. Naruto looked back at her. She muttered 3 words.

"It…didn't….happen." Before she ran off.

"_What didn't happen?"_ Naruto thought then it hit him. She didn't really kiss Sauske.

"HOLY SHIT!" He yelled Kyuubi smirked as he chased after Ino…everything was going according to plan.

A/N Tell me what you think, What will happen of Naruto and Ino, will Kyuubi come in and take Naruto what did Sauske do? Read/Review and find out! it is a little rushed


	10. 8 Solution, and Chunnin Exams

Naurto Shunned Hero Chapter 8 (last chapter was 7 not 9 i screwed it up)

A/N I'm not sure if people will be happy with this chapter but people want bouth Naruto/Kyuubi and Naruto/Ino so I'm going to do both. How you ask? READ AND FIND OUT!!!!! AND YOU BETTER REVIEW OR I WILL FIND YOU AND FORCE U TO!!! THAT INCLUDES YOU ASHELY!

"INO WAIT!" Naruto yelled after his girlfriend/ex-girlfriend he wasn't sure at the moment but didn't care.

"PLEASE! I can explain!" He kept yelling he picked up his pace and grabbed her. He turned her around and he saw she was sobbing. He felt as if 12 terrorists has just suicide bombed his heart and then 9/11 happened in it. He pulled her close into a hug before telling her.

"Ino please listen to me, Kyuubi made a genjutsu while she was out of you making out with Sauske. I was so mad I thought it was true. It wasn't until it was my rage made my emotions screw up and after I kissed Kyuubi that I saw you. Please you have to believe me! I really didn't want to! We can stop and forget about the entire thing! Please just give me one last chance and I can make this better for everyone!" Naruto pleaded already devising a plan in his head. Ino sighed a sigh of relief but Naruto didn't catch it over her sobbing.

"Alright…" She said.

"I'll give you until tomorrow, if you can't find a way to please everyone we're through." Ino said sadly. Naruto grinned and nodded before picking Ino up and carrying her to the apartment. He set her down in the bed considering it was late at night. He kissed her forehead and headed out into the small living room of the apartment he started thinking.

The Next day!!!

"Alright, what's you salution?" Ino asked in a tiered voice. Naruto smirked and made 2 shadow clones. He has discussed this with Kyuubi last night and she liked the idea. He transferred a third of Kyuubi's chakra into the first clone. He made sure it was her essence that disappeared into the clone it was really hard for him to seperate the cells in him that had combind with Kyuubi. Even though he would have a third of her chakra though it would still practically be unlimited. Two wisker marks disappeared from his face and ended up on the other's face. Then he took another third of her chakra and turned it into the other clone before collapsing. Ino stared in confusion at her boyfriends now only 2 wisker marks. Then she looked up at a poof. Instead of the clones they were now real people. One boy and one girl. The girl had dark red hair and fox eyes. She wore a dress like Sakura's but it was shorter and more flesh showed, she had a bust as big as Tsunade. She had 2 wisker marks also. The boy was like an exact clone of Naruto. She stared at him for a while.

"So what exactly just happened?" She asked.

"Alright what Naruto did was transfer at third of Kyuubi's Chakra, which is her" He said pointing at the girl. "He put the Kyuubi's essence in that clone so it became the Kyuubi's human form. Then he put another third in me so now there are two Naruto's but we're different kind of. I'm more serious than him and also he did this so Kyuubi can have me and you can have the real one." It finished and took a breath.

Ino smiled and looked at Kyuubi. "So you wont go after my Naruto-Kun anymore?" She asked hope full in her voice.

"Oh i'll still get him!" Kyuubi said. Ino was about to cry before she said again "Just kidding!" Ino sighed in releif. She then thought of something.

"But we cant just go out and call you Kyuubi!" She said. It thought for a second before nodding if word got out Kyuubi was back... well there would be a **LOT** of blood.

"How about Kiya?" One of the clones asked. Kyuubi thought for a second, annalyziny the name before she nodded.

"Alright."

"Awsome! Now that that's settled, lets go get some ramen! Kiya-Chan, Ino-chan?" The Naruto said hooking his arm around Kiya's.

"Wait! We cant call you Naruto...we need a new name for you to. And you cant look exactly like him."

Naruto's double nodded. He did need a new name he woke the real Naruto up to help him think.

After a long pause the original Naruto's head bolted up "ROKU!" The second Naruto nodded.

"I like it! And it doesn't even sound like Naruto!" The first one nodded. So they went through the long process of dying Roku's hair and thne straitening it so it didn't have spikes.

later...

"But what about how powerful I am?" Complained Roku as they walked torwards the ramen shop.

"Dont worry you know all of my jutsu's also. When I was gone for that time I talked to the old man about giving you a file and I explained the situation. At first he was worried about you Kiya. But then I told him about you only having about a third of your power. It calmed him down. Then I explained about Roku and he made a file for you. Your now Roku Uzamaki! When we're older we'll be Naruto and Roku Kazama, damn I gotta thank Shikimaru some time for helping me find out about my father." Naruto finished as the group walked.

Meanwhile in the sand village

It was going good for Shikimaru he was about to eat his spegetti with Temari. He would have to thank the hokage for letting him go to Suna. Suddenly he sneazed. This got sauce all over Temari who got mad. '_Someone must of said something about me, SHIT!'_ Shikimaru screamed inside as he ran. Soon bones were heard breaking and a metal fan hitting something soft...

Back in Konoha

"Man, I wonder who we will face in the Chunnin exams..." Ino said.

"I heard that it was going to be tuff." Replied Kiya.

"Hey! Am I gonna be in?" Roku asked.

"Me to!" Said Kiya

"Actually yes, heres you headband you guys." Naruto said handing roku and Kiya thier headbands. Roku used it as a belt, Kiya a necklace. Suddenly a poof was heard behind them. They turned and saw a white haired man looking at Naruto and Roku.

"Naruto and Roku Uzamaki I have been ordered by the hokage to train you come with me now." He said. Naruto and Roku looked at eachother with glisening eyes. They turned back to the girls.

"Be okay" They said at thew same time kissing them on the lips before walking off.

"What will we do though?" Ino asked. The man smiled.

"Why not go to the hot springs?" He said before walking off. The girls looked at eachother and started walking to the springs.

At the springs...

While the girls got undressed the pervert was talking to his newest students.

"Well i'm Jiraiya! I'll be your new sensei. I'm also one of the legendary 3 Sannin" He said.

"Aren't you the guy who writes those perverted books?" Naruto asked

"THAT IS MY RESEARCH! IT IS ICHA ICHA PARADISE!" He yelled.

"Oh shutup and teach us a jutsu ero-sannin." Roku said. Jiraiya sighed. He pulled out the scroll on his back.

"This is the summon jutsu for frogs. Write your name in blood and sign then try summoning it." Jiraiya explained. They nodded and did it. The clasped the hands without the seal on it together and then slammed thier other palms down. Gamabunta appeared. "What? The last person who could summon me was Arashi, who dares do it now?" It asked.

"Naruto and Roku Kazama!" They yelled together knowing they should use thier true names. The frog sighed. So these were Arashi's boys? He never knew that his wife had two though.

"Alright but you'll only get me to be your summon if you can stay on me for a day, understood?" They asked. Naruto and Roku looked up happy and nodded viciously.

7 hours later...

A panting Naruto and Roku sat atop Gamabunta. They suddenly passed out. The giant frog cought them before they fell to thier death. He set them down next to a bloody Jiraiya. It seems the two girls in the hot springs found him. They woke up at night. They headed home to thier apartment.

At the apartment

"You guys are late!" Shouted an iratated and tired Ino.

"I know we're sorry we blacked out." Naruto said. The girls sighed and went off to thier rooms. The boys followed. The rest of the night was peaceful...

One month later... (it was basically they kept doing the same things they trained in all of thier abilities including Kiya and Ino)

5 people walked into the chunning exam main room.

"HEY EVERYONE! WE'RE ROKU AND NARUTO UZAMAKI AND WE'RE GONNA BEAT ALL OF YOU!" a black haired kid shouted with a blonde haired look alike.

This attracted some mean glares. They rubbed it off. Suddenly 6 other kids walked in.

"Hey so you guys made it here to!" A kid with a dog on his head barcked. This was of course Kiba.

A white haired kid suddenly walked over. "Stop talking you'll draw attention to yourself!" He hushed them. "My name is Kabuto, i've done this exam 6 times this is my 7th people dont like loud mouths here. Look at these information cards I have." He said showing them his cards. Sauske wanted to know about some guys so asked him. "Rock Lee of leaf, Naruto Uzamaki of leaf ,Gaara of the sand. Sauske said. Kabuto nodded and pulled out a card.

"Rock lee, specializes in Taijutsu, no ninjutsu of genjutsu, 140 c-rank missons 346 d-rank missions. (remeber that they can do a lot of missions in a day and also that they have been doing missions for 18 months) Naruto Uzamaki, genjutsu average, ninjutsu and taijutsu match that of an anbu captain. Jounin level swordsmanship. 56 c-class missions, 1 s-class mission, 2 b-class missions, 127 d-class missions. Gaara, 345 c-rank missions, 144 b-rank missions. And he's never been injured! But dont worry about any sound shinobi because they're village is weak." He said on que some sound shinobi came and basically beat the shit out of the Kabuto kid. After they finished Naruto noticed Ibiki entered the room.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE STOP FIGHTING AND LISTEN UP!" He yelled extremely loud. Everyone shutup.

"Now that everyone is quiet lets talk about the first exam. It is going to be a written exam so follow me into this room."

5 minutes later

"Alright everyone the way this test works is simple, every time caught cheating you lose two points, every question wrong you lose two points (and he exaplains everything and junk i really dont want to write it)After he explained everything it was about 12 minutes into the test when Kiya, who was sitting next to Naruto got it. She went deep in her mind where she had linked Roku's Naruto's and her thoughts and told them what to do. They all nodded and Kiya gave them the answers. Ino who had also figured it out went into Sakura's head and copied the answers. Shikimaru finished in five minutes and went to sleep. He woke up about 50 minutes later when a window broke revealing Anko.

"LISTEN UP MAGGOTS! IM ANKO NOW FOLLOW ME OUTSIDE TO THE SECOND EXAM!" She yelled walking out the room followed by everyone else. Alot of people were missing. But he figured it was something that happened. The second exam was about to begin...

A/N well finished with this! hope you liked the solution i got and i hope you liked the chapter anyway peoples! REVIEW!!!


	11. 9 Fight with the Sannin

Naruto Shunned Hero Chapter 9

Meeting up with some friends, 2cd exam, and damnit Sauske what did you do?!

A/N this has made it to Leaprechaun1's C2 List. I don't know if it's a bad thing or good thing, but I don't really care. To all my fans I thank you for reviewing/favorites/alerts whatever i got surprised i looked at this one story it has 4 chapters and 199 reviews i got SURPRISed it was kinda funny. Anyway to the story!

The group had just arrived at the Forest of Death. Anko was explaining what was happening.

"Alright maggots this is whats gonna happen! This is the second exam a.k.a. the forest of death. A lot of you will probably die here is that understood? If you want to take the exam go over and get your wavers so your villages don't sue us for your deaths. You will receive one heaven or one earth scroll. Do not open these. You need both to pass. You will be required to take the other scroll from your oppenets. Also a word of advice to everyone going in….

**DON'T DIE!"**

Naruto and his team made their way over and signed. They got their scroll with was an Earth Scroll. They made their way to their positioned gate which was number 9. They started conversation.

"Alright Shikimaru whats the plan?" Ino asked.

"I'd say we find a weak team and take them out, you guys know any weak ones?"

"Hmm…" All 3 Genin thought. Then Naruto got an idea.

"Maybe we can go after this one rain team I saw that uses unbrellas. They're really annoying. Boasting about how they're going to make it to the finals. So you guys want to?"

Nods was his answer after he finished explaining the gate opened and the Test had begun. Instantly they started off to the other end of the forest. Naruto felt a familiar chakra signature nearby which he knew only as Gaara.

"Guys stop." Naruto said. Suddenly his team stopped.

"Listen, we'll be here for a while so lets at least make a place to stay. Then we can meet up in an hour alright?" Naruto asked.

"Sure why not." Ino said.

"Troublesome…whatever" Shikimaru replied. Naruto grinned and headed off. But after sticking a Kunai into the ground and covering it with a genjutsu. They went their ways. Naruto arrived when Gaara had just finished killing 3 rain nins with his desert coffin.

"Yo Gaara, whats up?" Naruto asked. Garra smiled once he saw Naruto and then frowned at the scroll he had gotten from the rain nins. "It's not that great actually, these guys didn't have our scroll." Gaara replied. Gaara had the opposite scroll of Naruto so Naruto smiled wide. "Can I have it? My group split up so I think they can get the opposite scroll that you have and then we can trade, deal?" Naruto reasoned.

"Deal. But if they don't have the scroll than you will have to guide us until we find it. Alright?" Gaara replied.

"Alright deal again." Then they felt an immense leak of chakra.

"Did you feel that?" Asked Gaara. Naruto nodded and jumped off.

With Shikimaru…

He just put his shadow bind on 3 people he was using them to search for the scrolls. Suddenly he felt an immense chakra signature. He disposed of them easily with his clan's second phase and jumped off with the other teams scroll.

With Ino…

She had just put her mind into another person and explained she was going to take the scroll when she felt an immense chakra signature. She quickly took the scroll and told the other false teammates she had to go to the bathroom. They sighed and she jumped into the tree with Ino in it. She put the scroll down then jumped back saying she was fine and dismissed the jutsu. The real Ino sat there for a second before she snapped up. The drawback of the jutsu was that she collapsed for a while but she managed to fix that. She jumped away with the scroll.

Gaara, Shikimaru, Naruto, Ino, Temari, and Kankuro arrived at where the chakra had come from. They arrived just in time to see the woman be burned to a crisp by everyone's not so favorite Uchiha. For a second they all smiled thinking it was done before the woman came back to life and tore off her face. All of them stared in amazement as the face came off and revealed…

"Orochimaru of the Sannin!" Gaara yelled. His village had heard reports of him in their country. Orochimaru who everyone noticed nodded and smiled evily as everyone knew it was him. Shikimaru got the group of 6 into a little huddle before telling them the plan.

"Alright this is whats gonna happen everyone. I've heard this guy is really powerful so Gaara put some sand around everyone's legs so Temari's fan cant move them but give them small clouds so that they can move. You'll be the defensive man. Find a place in the forest and hide there so you can manipulate the sand into walls as Orochimaru tries to attack. Temari you get near Gaara but infront of him and keep blasting wind. Also Gaara put sand around Sauske Sakura and Choji. Naruto and Kankuro go on a full on attack at Orochimaru and me and Ino with try to hold him in place long enough to get him to stop so we can get away easy. Understood?" Shikimaru finished he received 6 nods and the Huddle was over. They got into the places in no time and it started.

Naruto and Kankuro instantly started a barrage of attacks. Naruto slashing away violently with his sword while Kankuro's Puppet nailed Orochimaru constantly. Orochimaru was on defensive when suddenly a blast of air came out of no where. Apparently his attackers just fought through it like nothing. Then using it to his advantage he launched a giant rock ball at them with his mouth. It hit the air and fell to the ground right on top of Naruto until he poofed. And Orochimaru looked up at another Naruto coming down sword first at him. He saw a shadow move for his and jumped out of the way as Naruto's sword came down and landed in the ground. He tried to pull it out but was stuck. So Orochimaru nailed him in face with a kick. It sent him flying and you could hear branches fall as Naruto fell through them. Orochimaru summoned a snake to go after Naruto and charged the others head on. He saw wind coming again and cursed as the puppet boy launched a lot of poison needles that went extra fast with the wind. He went for another attack but this time was stopped by sand. He noticed it before but earlier he was to fast to be stopped by it. He realized he was getting tired and was slowing down. He had to end this quickly. He suddenly realized he couldn't move and send a giant pulse of chakra through the ground just as a blond girl fell out of a tree and was caught by the Kankuro kid. He performed some seals before "Hidden Technique: Water Steam Dragon!" He yelled as a large sized water dragon shot at Kankuro it was moving rapidly and it was steaming from small fire it made at the tip so it looked as if it was hidden in steam. It hit Kankuro and he was flown backwards. His puppet was destroyed and a numbing needle fell from it and hit him in the back. He was knocked out. Orochimaru was happy. 2 down 4 to go. He grabbed Naruto's sword and jumped into where he thought shikimaru and Ino were. He was correct. Ino instantly jumped at him with 2 kunai. She put up an average fight against him and he was surprised she could hold him off for long but then remembered he was weak but still it was surprising he saw the shadow go at him again and threw a kunai at the boy. It hit its target and pulled it out and threw it back. Orochimaru dodged and turned his head to the boy he did three handsigns. "FIRE BULLETS!" He yelled as 15 small fire bullets flew out of his mouth and hit the shadow user. They boy fell unconscious with wounds of fire on his chest. He then turned back to the girl. He pulled out Shuriken and impaled Ino with them. She winced. She didn't think she would make it.

With Naruto…

Naruto had just been swallowed by the snake. There was one bad part one he didn't have his sword. But there was a good part. He knew fire jutsus. He did four handsigns. "Fire Release! Dark Dragon!" A giant red dragon with black on its insides flew out of his mouth and cut a whole straight through the snake. Suddenly it poofed. Naruto jumped to where he had fallen from. When he arrived he saw Ino fall limp to the ground his rage took over him. All of his chakra came to him. He had built stores for the extra chakra he had because it gave him to much energy sometimes. He instantly bolted to where his sword was. He muttered some words. "Sword enhancing Technique, Wind blade!" His sword was engulfed in chakra which extended it some. He had a lot of energy going. Imagine a Naruto but in the state of Lee when he opens the gates in the exams. Suddenly in a flash he was infront of Orochimaru. He punched him in the gut and slashed at him. Orochimaru knew this boy was emitting enough chakra so he got a lot of his own. Naruto looked behind him. Gaara's team his team and Choji's team were all knocked out. It was depending on him. He formed a seal as what looked like the rasengan but made of fire grew in his hand. "Fire Attack! Contained flame!" It hit Orochimaru as his blood began to leak out. Orochimaru knew that people would be here soon he went and bit the unconscious Sauske then he jumped off. Naruto then fell backwards. That's another reason he never used that much chakra. When he let it go he was always injured from the strain of his body. The last thing he remembered before he passed out was seeing Kiya and Roku.

Suddenly darkness engulfed him…

Alright people I spent a lot of time on this chapter and im going to list Naruto's jutsu's. They're mostly fire

Fire Release: Dark Dragon. Basically it's a giant dragon made of fire with a long blackness in the middle that is giant and backs a big hit. It's like Zabuza's water dragon on the wave mission when Kakashi gets out of the water prison.

Fire Atack Countained flame: It's basically like a fire rasengan but not as powerful like I

explained above.

Of Course shadow clone which we all know

Blood Clone greater than the shadow clone but more chakra. Usually used when Naruto is training or doing something else. When Naruto is going to use a clone for a short time he'll get a shadow clone. He uses this for when he'll need it longer.

Blood Clone Enhancement: Exploding clone. It basically says it all the clone explodes on impact.

Sword Enhancement Once again I already explained enhances his sword to make it more powerful and longer. It uses a lot of chakra to maintain the flow of it though.

Some other ones that were not mentioned were not mentioned

Hidden Technique: Water Tornado Jutsu this basically creates a small tornado that throws the enemy in the air along with damge on impact depending how much chakra you gave it

Secret Technique: Water Spiral, Water Death Basically whater shoots out like a whirl pool and then engulfs the person instantly killing them from lack of air

The reason I didn't use water jutsu's is because they weren't close to water and Naruto relys on the fire jutsu's more because these take up a lot of chakra

Grand Fireball. Everyone should know what this does.

Lightning Bullet the same thing in chapter 6, when Kyuubi taught him

The last one is the rasengan which will happen soon but not yet. And of course he has his summons. Anyway peace out review and if you have question's I'll answer


	12. 10 Fight with the sound trio

Naruto shunned hero chapter 10

Fight with the sound and enter the tower!

For what Naruto could remember he was blackened out for a while. He was having a great dream where him and Ino were at the place they always used to meet. It was then that it was disrupted and the Kiya and Roku popped in. Trying to get Naruto awake.

"Naruto, Naruto!" Roku said getting his attention.

"What?" Naruto asked groggily.

"We need you to wake up. There are three sound members here after the Uchiha. We need you to wake up!". Naruto sighed and nodded. He forced himself and the others out of his mind.

When Naruto woke up he was only in his boxers, with Ino sleeping on top of him. Now, as much as I know he loved that feeling, he had to move. So he carefully put Ino down and grabbed his sword and cloths. He realized he was under the roots of a giant tree and most of the other kids were there. They were surrounded by a wall of sand but it wasn't that hard considering Gaara and Shukaku were resting. Naruto cut through it with his sword and walked out just in time to see Kyuubi and Roku about to fight 3 sound ninja. The gap he had opened quickly shut.

"You guys better not take all the fun!" Naruto yelled. Kiya turned around and smiled. She could do better if she didn't have improved sences.

Roku pulled out his sword along with Naruto. Quickly they were pulled away by blasts of air from a kid with holes in his hands. Next a kid that looked like a mummy came up and punched Roku in the face while the girl through a Kunai at him. Roku grabbed the mummy and put him in front of himself. The kunai nailed him in the back and he screamed muffled screams through the bandages on his face. The girl quickly ran up to Roku, making him drop his guard while the mummy man made the metal thing on his hand quickly face Roku. Suddenly Roku dropped to his knees as did Kiya screaming in pain. Naruto's ears started bleading and he could hear the sound. He guessed since they had improved sences it was bad. He was glad he had chakra enhanced ones. So he could turn his off. He faced back to the mummy. He pulled out two kunai and charged, jumping in the air and throwing them. He was fast so the mummy couldn't see him. The mummy suddenly exploded leaving a log with kunai in it. Naruto cursed and felt a kick in the back falling to the ground he turned around and punched the mummy in the face. Suddenly he was being pulled away. He guessed the wind and spun around to face more kunai. These three made a great team. The mummy would get the victim into the air, the kid with holes in his hand would send air at the victim with kunai in the air going exceptionally fast, then his other hand would pull the victim so he cant move and the girl would throw things with speeds he could hardly keep track of.

The three kunai nailed him in the front. If he wasn't wearing weights he would have moved out of the way. He decided this would be a great way of testing his new abilities. He took a kunai to his mouth and bit hit thumb putting blood on all of his fingers. He slammed them into the ground murmuring the summoning jutsu. Suddenly 12 fox and toads appeared. 4 took to each of the members. The girl was taken down easy. He suggested she was a long range user and not good at close combat. The other 2 easily took out his summons. He prepared a fire jutsu while they did this. It took out the mummy. Last it was him and the kid with the holes in his hands. He spoke up thinking he was better than Naruto.

"Is that blond girl your girl friend? When I kill you I think I'll take her with me to cloud. I'm sure she'll love it there don't you?" He taunted. Okay…Naruto being pissed at this current moment is like saying that the hulk is my size. AND I AM SHORT. So you can understand when Naruto quickly called upon the remaining kyuubi chakra, it was about as enough as when Rock Lee opens the fifth gate. He bolted up to the swords and grabbed them both. The sound nin didn't even see him move. Suddenly he was in front of him.

"**Time to die!" **Naruto said in a voice full of killing intent while impaling his arms into the ground with the swords. The sound nin screamed.

"Please! Please! Stop I'll do anything!" He pleaded. Suddenly Naruto turned around to see Ino running to him. Screaming to stop. "Stop! Please Naruto! Please!" She yelled Naruto only picked up one of the swords and was about to slit the nin's throat who was unconscious from blood loss. He felt Ino's arms wrap around him telling him he was safe. He smiled happily and the sword fell. He turned around and put Ino's sobbing head into his shoulder.

"Shh shh, I just wanted to protect you it's okay it wont happen again." Naruto reassured her she just kept crying he suddenly picked up her chin and pulled her into a romantic kiss. The tears instantly left. She was smiling when the kiss was over. Naruto grinned and turned over to see that Gaara's team had woken up. Ino and Naruto turned red.

"cough, well….let's get going then?" Gaara said after the akward silence. Naruto and Ino nodded. They were heading torwards the tower when they heard a scream the group of 11 stopped and turned. The peaked in and saw the kid named Kabuto attacking some group with some strange head gear. The kid was on the ground in terror. Kabuto looked up from his grinning position and frowned. He quickly took the scroll and ran for the tower. Naruto's group followed.

Suddenly everyone was racing through the bushes, throwing kunai at Kabuto. He threw more back. For a while this continued until they reached the tower. They were about to fight again before a judge appeared. "No fighting in the tower! Now get to your gates!" The teams nodded and went their separate ways. They all went into their gates. Most of the time they were just sitting there waiting. Suddenly Shikimaru spoke up. "Maybe we open the scrolls at the same time?" Shikimaru asked. The others shrugged and agreed. They opened the scrolls and….

In another place….

A figure had just walked past the great Naruto bridge. He was leaving the town where he was staying for a while. He had a sword strapped to his back and things that looked like nowadays hand guns strapped where kunai and shuriken holsters would be. He wore black pants and ninja sandels and a stripped dark blue tank top he had dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. He looked about 10 or 12 around that age. He stopped when he heard a noise he turned and pulled out the gun. He fired but instead of a bullet a kunai was launched out, most likely going 70 mph. It hit it's target and when he stepped into the bushes he saw a dead bunny. He picked it up and sighed. It was hard being alone. You couldn't trust anyone. (I think the gun wouldn't be that hard to make if they can make radio's but not gun powder so I modified a hand gun…maybe its from counter strike Idk…) He continued walking when he noticed a grave. There was a giant sword sticking out. He noticed it easily being the sword of Zabuza the demon of the mist, heard to have fallen on the bridge he just passed. He picked it up and pulled it out of the ground. Sealing it into a seal attached to his poket. This could be handy, he kept walking.

A/N who is this new guy? And what will happen in the next chapter? This might be short and im sorry. Anyway review!


	13. 11 Prelims 1 and Ino dont lose!

Naruto Shunned Hero Chapter 11

The tower and preliminarily fights, Ino don't lose!

Naruto Ino and Shikimaru walked into their assigned gate and waited. Finally Shikimaru spoke up. "So you think we should open both scrolls at the same time and see if anyone comes out?" He asked. Naruto and Ino shrugged but did it anyway. Iruka popped out.

"Hey Iruka!" Naruto said jumping up and hugging him.

"Hello Naruto, I'm glad to see all of you passed and made it to the third exam." He replied. Then he did some hand seals and a wall behind them opened. It led to a giant arena. The people there were the sound siblings the rookie nine, Gai's team, Sand Siblings, Kiya, Zaku and Kabuto's team, except he wasn't there, also the Sound Trio was not there. Naruto walked up to Ino.

"Ino," he began, hugging her from behind.

"Dont lose, if you go against Lee, Gaara, or Neji, give up you can beat Sauske, trust me." He said as he turned away. She turned him back and planted a powerful kiss on her lips before turning and walking away. Suddenly a giant poof was seen and the Hokage was suddenly in the arena. He started explaining boring things so the Rookie Nine, Gai's team, The sand Siblings and Kiya and Zaku tuned out and started thinking. Lets see those thoughts!

_"I hope I dont lose!"_ -Sakura, (it't not that I dont like her, it's just that she hasn't had training yet and she clearly isn't ready for Chunnin Exams)

_"YOSH! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY IN ME I SHALL NOT LOOSE_!" -Lee

_"Mmmmmmm...Ramen_" -Zaku

_"I hope Ino-chan will do good, I really hope she doesn't get hurt_." -Naruto

_"Damn! The Hokage is olllllllllllllllllllllllld_" -Kiba

_"Damnit, this place should have a window so I can see some clouds."_ -Shikimaru

_"I hope my weapons will be enough to win!" -_Tenten

_"I hope my fan will be enough to win! Wait no of course it will, shit, im probably thinking like the girl with the buns!"_ -Temari

_"I will win this and restore honor and glory to the Uchiha name!"_ Mr. I HAVE A STICK UP ME ASS PULL IT OUT NOW THANK YOU! a.k.a. Sauske

_"I hate Hiashi so much, fucking bastard" -_Neji

_"Naruto-Kun i'll get through this and win, then i'll show you how good I am and you can dump Ino so I can be your next girlfriend, Ino your going down!" -_Hinata

_"Wow...this place is big..." _-Kankuro

_"I swear to god, if Kiba's damn dog doesn't get rid of those fleas im going to steal them!"_ -Shino

_"I hope I can win this, I know im ready but we have some pretty powerful people here today." _-Ino

_"I hate this village sometimes, but I hate Orochimaru more, so I cant wait to kill him, once this war starts, good thing I have some information people." _-Kiya

_"Hmm...I'm glad Shukaku isn't here right now... '_**Whaddya talking about?' **_God damnit! I jinxed myself!" _-Gaara

_"Munch Munch Munch Munch Munch MunchMunchMunchMunchMunchMunchMunch" -_Choji

Suddenly a Jounin appeared in the middle of the areana. "Hello, since the Hokage juste explained the Preliminaries and what they do that board over there will choose who fights. All of you go up into the stands once the board is finished deciding." He said pointing to the board, stands, and board again. "Sauske Uchiha and Yorie(A/N sp?) everyone else get into the stands." He said. The fight was over quick at first it looked like Sauske was going to lose, but by copying Lee's attack he won the match but just barely. He was then taken away by Kakashi. (same as in the Manga) Next was Shino and the third member of Kabuto's team. "Ready, Begin!" Yelled Hayate as the third member charged and Shino just stood there. The third Member started out with attacking in Taijutsu. His kicks were being caught by Shino though along with his punches. He pulled back and tried to do jutsu but couldn't.

"What happened to my chakra!?" He cried. Shino laughed and then explained. "Well you see everytime I grabbed your leg I would send a bug into you. There they would feed of your chakra. So basically this fight is over." He said as Shino advanced forward about to give the final strike before the third memeber yelled. "I give up!" Shino nodded while smiling under his jacket. The next was Hinata vs Ino. The proctor looked at them for a while as they glared eachother down. _'This is for you Naruto-Kun'_ Hinata thought.

"I'll win this Naruto-Kun dont worry!" Ino said. The proctor yelled begin and the fight began. Hinata activated her Byakuugan as Ino drew 2 Kunai. Ino charged as Hinata tried the gentle fist. Ino blocked one with a Kunai cutting Hinata's fingers (okay from here out it's not eddited cause i had to re-write this three times cause computer keeps crashing and i cant save cause it's delteing itself so i put it in documents) she winced slightly but jumped back and started healing her hand.

_'So she learned how to heal huh?' _Ino thought as Hinata turned back and threw three kunai at Ino. Ino threw her own kunai and dodged but was surprised to see Hinata under here who quickly kicked her into the air and then followed her up by jumping before trying the Gentle fist again. Ino poofed into some debree from what Sauske left and Hinata turned around to see Ino punch her in the face. She spiraled (sp?) into the sealing and started falling. Ino kicked her into the back but Hinata grabbed her foot and threw her into the ground. There was a giant crater in the middle and a hand came out. Ino jumped into the air moving at least 3 times faster. "Good thing I get to take off those weights!" Ino said as she charged Hinata with a Kunai. She stabbed it and it poofed she felt a Kunai against her neck.

"Dont move." Hinata said. Ino kicked her in the stohmac jumping just in time as the Kunai cut a bit of her hair. She threw 2 kunai at Hinata who stuck her to the wall with her jacket. She tried to move but she couldn't. The Proctor said Ino won and turned around to the board. Ino helped Hinata out of it and recieved a glare as Hinata walked back up the stands. Ino returned to where her team was and kissed Naruto. The next fight was Shikimaru VS Kankuro. Basically, Genius vs Genius. In the end Kankuro won when Shikimaru figured out how the pupet worked and got his shadow on Kankuro, thus making it impossible for Kankuro to use the puppet and allowing Shikimaru to do whatever he wanted to the puppet so he stuck an exploding note inside it and then knocked Kankuro out, thus making him win. After that it was Temari vs Sakura, QUICK MATCH! (no offence against Sakura's fans) Temari beat her quickly as she was still trying to be a pretty girl for Sauske and not focusing on Ninja abilities and other things. Tenten was supposed to go against Neji but quit. Lee went against Gaara. (same as Manga cept Gaara knocked lee out and didn't hurt him THAT BADLY) Naruto looked up to the board. Kiba vs Choji, Choji lost he looked up again.

"Naruto Uzamaki against Sauske Uchiha!" The proctor yelled. Both boys smirked as they walked down. The proctor could sence the rivalry and moved out of thier way before yelling "Begin!" Naruto and Sauske jumped back and for a while just engaged eachother in Taijutsu. Then they started using Ninjutsu. They were soon out of Chakra and went back to Taijutsu. Naruto kicked Sauske in the jaw sending him up into the air and doing a combo ending in Uzamaki Barrage. Sauske then smashed Naruto into the wall and punched him in the back of the head. He poofed and Sauske looked up as Naruto came down with his sword against him. Sauske did some hand seals and suddenly called out "Uchiha Style: Fire Sword Technique!" a blade made of fire appeared in his hand and Naruto called out "Hidden Technique! Freezeing of the sword!" As his sword was surrounded in moving ice. Suddenly the 2 were lashing out at eachother. Not landing blows at all just blocking, dodging and parrying. Naruto jumped away as he and Sauske panted. '_Gotta end this now!'_ Naruto thought as he bit his right hand where his first summons were he put it out as a fox with 4 tails the size of him wearing Samura armor and standing up on it's hind legs with a Katana out looked at Naruto. "What do you want, brat?"

"Take care of him." Naruto said pointing at Sauske. Sauske looked wide-eyed and new that if Naruto could summon this he had to have been holding back. "Well Sauske, it's been an okay work out but I think you should just quit now, besides I can still go on for a long time." Naruto taunted. Sauske scowled knowing he was defeated. He raised his hand. "I Sauske Uchiha will...give up...(i was temtped to write Not give up and let him get his ass kicked but im cool like that so didn't) The crowd gasped knowing Mr.Stick up his ass would never do this. But Sauske fainted there so they went back to being a normal crowd. Naruto sheathed his sword after returning it to normal and went back up to Ino.

At the border of fire country...

The same Figure walked along the road leading to the hidden leaf village. On his back was a spiked shealth looking like it had been ripped but still somehow held a sword. Suddenly 2 Bandits came out. "Hey kid! If you got enough money to look tough like that then your loaded, give us some money!" The man said. His parter nodded they each had daggers. Suddenly the figure was no where to be seen and then suddenly again he was infront of the man that threatned him with a jagged sword sticking out of the mans chest. (please i want you to see the sword its in my profile please look at it it's actually my favorite sword i've ever seen) The other man started backing away as the kid pulled his sword out. His emotonless eyes staring at his other target. He was infront of him in a second all you could see was his shadow...That's what they called him The Shadow because it was usually the last thing you ever saw when facing him. Screams of pain were heard across the forest as the main looked into his stohmac as the boy twisted his blade in and out like a giant screwdriver. "Bandits dont deserve to live" the boy said as he finally pulled it up cutting the mans heart in two. He did a 1 handed sign and the blood fell off of the sword. He put it back in it's sheath and continued to his destination..he would be there soon if there were no more, inturuptions.

Alright people thats the newest chapter the second prelims will be in the next one i haven't updated in a while cause i needed to update Kenny 2.0 and Ganon's prince and i wrote Megan went to far, in order those are south park zelda and drake and josh stories if your interested in the topics, read them if you want, also i need a name for this guy i was thinking like Zara or something but i dont know plz i needs a name, and i have this stuck in my head from a friend so

**I YAMS WHAT I YAMS**

-Austln, o and review


	14. 12 Prelims 2 and Mystery Man revealed

Naruto Shunned Hero Chapter 12

THE SECOND PRELIMS AND MYSTERIOUS MAN REVEALED!

A/N Hello everyone! Now If you read the last chapter you will notice that sasuke had 2 fights (the last fight was on purpose it's cause I wanted to write a Naruto VS Sauske, it wasn't a real fight though so onto the story!

Naruto was watching the board intensely waiting for his name to be called. Finally it was called and he looked up to see his opponent.

"Naruto Uzamaki VS Zaku Uzamaki!" Both went down in the same style. They looked at each other eyes narrowing. Each the rival of the other. The proctor lifted his hand up and yelled "Begin!" Each drew their swords and charged at each other, hitting the others sword but still running, they ran until they reached the wall, which each one ran up and threw kunai at the other, the kunai hit each other and were blocked. They ran down to the bottom and started attacking each other with their sword moves.

"Ice style, slippery ground!" Zaku yelled doing 3 one handed jutsu's and turning the floor which Naruto was on into ice. He slipped and fell and Zaku thrust his sword down. Naruto slid on the ice went between his legs and ended up on the other side. He threw a kunai but it was dodged when Zaku jumped over him. He then turned around and thrust at Zaku. Zaku caught the sword in a parry and the will of strength was on. Naruto put one of his hands down and whispered. "Fire Release: Contained flame!" and brought it up into Zaku's leg. Zaku cursed and dropped his sword to dodge. Naruto picked up his sword and jumped over him putting both swords at his neck. "Sorry man, you loose." Naruto said as the Proctor declared Naruto the winner. Naruto and Zaku walked back up. The next match was displayed. It was Kiya vs Temari Because there were 17 people in the room and 1 needed to go twice, Temari took no damage in her fight, so she was perfectly fine and agreed.

It started out with just a simple "Begin!" And then Kiya used all of her chakra to create a massive killer intent freezing everyone in the room. She went up to Temari and put a kunai to her neck. "I win" she said. The announcer was shaken back to life and nodded. Kiya went back up while Gaara summoned a sand cloud to bring the paralyzed Temari back up. Shikimaru ran over to her side and started helping her.

The Hokage looked up when all the matches were finished and told everyone to draw a card. They did and after matching all the numbers up, the people that were going to fight was decided.

Kiya vs Shikimaru

Ino vs Sauske

Kiba vs Shino

Naruto vs Gaara

Neji vs Whoever wins in Shino vs Kiba

(Neji is doing that because there 18 fights, 18 divided by 2 is 9 so only 9 people are there)

The Hokage dismissed everyone and he left. Naruto went over to Gaara and asked if he and his siblings wanted to go out and explore the town with he, Ino, Zaku, Kiya and Shikimaru. Gaara nodded but Kankuro had to re-build his puppets so he left and started working. The others left and started walking around Town Naruto showed them all the spots, ontop of the Hokage Monument, the academy where they met Iruka, and after exploring the city they all had ramen for dinner, because it was getting dark.

With our Mysterious friend…..

He had just arrived at the Gates of Konoha He quickly distracted the guards with an exploding earth clone and jumped over the gates. He started walking through town, trying to spot his target, an old man that was leading a gang here. He finally spotted him, walking through the town with 2 bulky guys next to him. He just stood there and moved his pinky to activate a device. Anyone that looked close enough to realize his right hand middle finger was missing, and that a knife that could slide in and out was in its place. (Idea from Ubisoft of Assassin's creed this was NOT! UNDER ANY CERCUMSTANCES my idea)

He quickly walked up to the man and asked him if he could talk to him in private while showing him 100 ryou. The man nodded and followed him along with the guards. He quickly gave it to the man and patted him on the back with the hand that had the knife in it. The man quickly dropped dead and when the two guards became alerted the boy slashed their throats and took the money off of the dead bodies. He went over to a local ramen stand considering he was probably going to stay there for a few days. He started listening in on a groups conversation.

Kiya was talking to Shikaku through Gaara while Temari, Shikimaru, and Ino were watching Naruto and Zaku play Shoegi. In the end it was a draw. The Stranger raised his eye at this even though it was hidden under the hood. He went closer to them. "Hello, may I play a game with you?" He questioned. They looked at eachother but nodded as he pulled up a stool and sat down with them. The group of friends were fascinated when he beat Shikimaru! Shikimaru wanted a rematch and he just kept losing. They decided to ask the stranger questions.

"Who are you? Where did you come from? Are you a ninja? Were you trained if you're a ninja?! What do you look like under the hood?" The questions kept coming until the stranger finally stopped them.

"STOP!" He cried. The group all stopped and looked at him.

"If any of you can beat me in a shoegi game I will tell you everything." He said. Kiya heard this and walked over to him. She sat down and they played. After what seamed like forever Kiya finally won (Considering she has a couple hundred years of knowledge) He decided to tell them.

"Okay My name is Aviel, I'm from a group of Assassin's. Yes I am trained in the Ninja ways, no I am not a ninja of any village, I come from a forgotten land and finally." He took his hood off to reveal his hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair.

Naruto was the first one to respond "If your not a ninja you should become one from this village!"

Aviel looked down.

"I would if I could, but I cant, I gave an pact" He said as he held up his right hand. Shikimaru got it first. "Why are you missing your middle finger?"

"So I could install this" he said as he activated the dagger.

"I need this for public Assassinations." He said as he put it back. He payed for all of their bowls as he got up. "Well I have to get going." He said as he started walking away. The group were interested in this new person…

The next day!

Naruto was walking around Konoha looking for the new guy. He heard a sword clashing and saw the guy against 20 clones. He went hiding in a tree and watched as the boy took out the clones. 1 by 1 they all died. He got a look at some of his jutsu's. One he took a giant hand out of stone and crushed 5 clones with it. Another he could make weapons out of stone. They were all rock justu's. Some were amazing like he created an earth volcano (a mini one) while others were strange like when he smashed his foot into the ground to create a pathway for a giant worm to come out of the crack and destroy many other clones. He wanted to face this guy in battle.

"You can come out of the tree's I know your there." Aviel said. Naruto jumped down.

"Face me!" He said the guy sighed and nodded. They pulled out thier swords. "No jutsu's only sword skill!" The man said as Naruto nodded. Naruto jumped up first as the man moved around Naruto and sliced his leg. Naruto jumped before he could do more damage and caught the guy in a parry. The guy brought his sword down to the hilt of the sword. Naruto had to dodge as he twisted his sword to Naruto's neck. Naruto jumped out of the Pary and the boy took that time to thrust as his chest. Naruto squirmed and manuvered. He swung his sword down but in mid strike brought it back up and hit Naruto in the stohmac and when Naruto tried to attack him he jumped back so he was out of reach of Naruto.

"I'm sorry but you lose, you haven't landed a single hit on me as to where i've stabbed you in your leg and chest. Go to the hospital this match is over." The man said as he poofed away. Naruto was made it was a clone and the fact his new bloodline limit wasn't healing him. He noticed a note on the floor and picked it up.

"My sword disables all blood lines temporarily , sorry, I knew about yours, GO TO THE HOSPITAL!"

-Aviel

Naruto got angry but ran there anyway. He was treated easily and went out to get a new shirt.

He walked over to a training ground that he was at earlier and started training. He needed a better swordsman style. He started looking all over for Aviel. When it was noon he finally found him again. He was sitting on the roof of the hokage tower. Naruto applied Chakra to his feet and walked up. Aviel was staring at the sky and then looked at Naruto.

"What do you want?" He asked. Naruto looked at him. "Well I was kindof wondering, would you please train me? I need to get better!" The guy sighed. "Fine but I will only be here for a month..."

"Perfect! Thats when The Chunnin Exams re-start!" Aviel sighed, knowing this was going to be a long month.

"Alright, your first lesson is to do this." He said jumping high into the air and then off of the Hokage tower. Landing softly on his feet.

"The trick is to add chakra to your legs so you can have a softer landing. Practice on that roof first, then try the real thing when your ready." He yelled at him and left, leaving Naruto to train all night. He saw Ino the girl Naruto was dating walking around she went up to him. "Have you seen Naruto?"

"Yes, he's training he'll be back tommorow I think." Aviel said as he headed torwards the hotel he was staying at.

Well Review!


	15. 13 Death of Naruto pt 1 of 2

Naruto A shunned Hero, Chapter 13

The Death, of Naruto Uzamaki

A/N yes I know the name sounds horrible, but read on and see. This is not the last chapter

I wont update for 3 weeks it's to keep the suspence going nah just kidding I'll be at a camp for 3 weeks, sorry guys wont get back for 3 weeks . but I get to have fun, and you guys have to keep waiting, so read!

Naruto was walking to the Arena. The last Month he and Zaku had been training they're asses off with Jiraiya and Aviel. Finally Naruto was ready for this day. He stepped into the Arena as the proctor explained everything that was going to happen about the fights and the rules and everything else. When he was done the proctor called the first two people down to fight.

"Will Kiya Please come down along with Shikimaru Nara?" The proctor said as the two "genin" made they're way down. Shikimaru was muttering something about things that were troublesome. Zaku cheered Kiya on. The proctor yelled begin and they were off. Kiya thrashing at Shikimaru and making him back up so he wouldn't end up in the shadows. She new his jutsu's needed a shadow so if she could keep him away from one long enough to tire him out he would quit. Her plan looked like it was going to work perfectly until he suddenly threw his shirt into the air, creating a shadow for him to use which he did and caught Kiya. He started to use his second jutsu but was startled when /Kiya broke his shadow and put a kunai to his throat.

"Give up now or I'll kill you." She said. Shikimaru and nodded and said he gives up. The proctor nodded and sent the two back up the stairs.

"Will Ino Yamanaka and Sasuke Uchiha please come down." He said. Ino appeared and they waited for Sasuke to show up. "If he does not appear in 1 minute then he shall be disqualified." The proctor announced. The Kazekage looked at Sarutobi and asked him a question.

"Hokage-sama, should we give a little extra time to the Uchiha boy?" The Kazekage asked.

"No, every student shall be treated equally and we will not give special options to people just because they desire them, if Sasuke does not show up he is disqualified." The Hokage said. The Kazekage sighed at this.

"Then there is no need for this disguise!" He yelled as he took his robe off to reveal Orochimaru. He stabbed the Hokage but it poofed out of existence.

'A clone?' He thought. 4 Anbu charged at him but he easily killed them all. He jumped up to the roof and met the Hokage up there. He charged and a battle was started….

With Naruto, Ino, Neji, etc.

"Guys, look at the croud! Everyone is asleep!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey, your right." Gaara replied. The group then saw about 40 sound nins running at them. They lashed out at all of them. They must have been horrible nin's because the people killed them easy.

"Guys we should split up!" Naruto yelled. Everyone nodded and they started to run they're separate ways. Naruto just so happened to land where Orochimaru was.

"Ku ku ku, so the Kyuubi brat is here? Well I can kill him along with you old man." Orochimaru charged Naruto but the Hokage jumped in the way. The Hokage fell to the ground as Orochimaru realized it was a clone. He turned around to see the Hokage punch him in the face. He jumped in mid-fall and did a back flip to land on his feet. He opened his mouth and made it face up as his hand reached down his throat and out came a sword. Naruto drew his sword waiting for an attack. Suddenly Orochimaru was infront of him and hit him with the sword. Naruto blocked but the force sent him back to the edge of the roof. He was holding on with one hand now. He was on the verge of falling

ling.

Aviel was walking out of the village when suddenly he heard an explosion. He turned around to see thousands of sound ninja's. He jumped into the air letting out an explosion of electricity around him. His only thoughts…'_This is gonna be fun!'_ \

Aviel's electric attack killed about 3 ninja, and wounded 4 he charged the wounded and cut through them easily because they could not react in time because they were weakened. After that he charged three more, he winced as one stabbed him with a kunai and 2 more were impaled in his back. He stabbed the assailants that had got the kunai in his back and kicked the one in front of him. The ninja looked at Aviel before falling to the ground dead. Behind him was a shadow clone of Aviel (I really don't see the point in writing Kage Bushin, or shadow clone in Japanese because this story is written in English) with a kunai in his hand. It poofed out of existence and he jumped away.

Naruto was about to fall when a giant hand of sand helped him back up. He was about to charge when the sand was suddenly infront of him.

"Naruto, wait, this man, Orochimaru as your hokage called him, pretended to be our kazekage, that means that a lot of sound ninja are out there fighting also. Listen I want to help you take this guy out, he has disgraced our village!" Gaara explained to Naruto. Naruto nodded as Gaara made a sword out of sand. They're idea was to pretend for Naruto to fight Gaara then at the right moment jump out and attack. They could only hope this plan would work.

Kiya and Zaku had jumped out into the village and had started attacking a lot of sound nin trying to get to the villagers. When they were finally finished a villager wanted to go up and that Kiya. She looked at him in disgust and hit him away. "No you bastard villager, I remember what you did to that poor Naruto Uzamaki, don't you fucking touch me!" The villager backed away in fear as the rest of them started running for the safety shacks in the side of the mountain.

Naruto and Gaara were fighting eachother easy, Naruto was attacking, and Gaara was defending. Finally they saw an opening and charged. Orochimaru saw this coming so made 2 earth clones to fight them. Gaara easily took his out with a sand coffin as Naruto shot lightning through his. When they were about to get to him Orochimaru took his sword and slashed at Gaara with all the chakra he could muster for this attack. Gaara's sand blocked it but it sent him quite a way away. So far he just so happened to land in the front of the village.

Sarutobi charged Orochimaru as he was about to strike Naruto. The sword went right through him and became stuck. Orochimaru looked on with a disgusted face torwards him. Sarutobi looked up with pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry…." He said before Orochimaru took his sword and shoved it through his head. This left just Orochimaru and Naruto. Naruto charged at him with his sword but when it was blocked the force of it made his sword fly high into the air. When it was about to land Orochimaru kicked it off of the edge of the roof they were fighting on. Naruto was extremely pissed he formed 5 hand seals and was about to launch a giant fireball when Orochimaru just charged at him and shoved his sword right into his chest. Naruto gasped and felt what it was like to choke on his own blood. He stumbled backwards off the edge of the building and fell. Orochimaru looked off the edge as he was falling and called his sword to him. He walked to the other edge of the building and looked out to see his snake summon fighting a toad summon.

"This village…. Shall fall" were his words at that time, the corpse of his sensei behind him.

a/n part 1 of 2, thats why it's short


	16. Chapter 14 Death of Naruto pt 2 of 2

Naruto: Shunned Hero

Naruto: Shunned Hero

The Death of Naruto pt 2 of 2

A/N Well….haven't really updated in a while…no real excuse for that…I don't really have the same passion of writing I do, it's just school hit me like a brick and right now I just wanna pass the year, hang out with my friends and enjoy it, while juggling everything else I care about. I care about this, but I'm going to be taking a break, that is all I can say, but Don't expect anything anytime soon, and thank you for everyone supporting this story, this is the end of it for now…

Naruto hit the ground. Hard. He stood up, and instantly fell back down. Almost every bone in his body was broken. He could barely move. He inched his way over to his sword with his chin. He saw sound ninjas and leaf ninjas fighting on the other side of the courtyard he had landed in. He reached his sword and blacked out. Unaware of the lurking presence behind him.

Aviel threw 5 kunai at some of the enemies, 2 dodged and the other 3 were impaled. Aviel noticed the exploding tag place on him by a "child" he had saved. It was just a ninja in disguise. He quickly ripped it off and stuck it on a wall. When he jumped off and the sound ninjas chasing him jumped off, well you can put it together, they went boom.

"Damn" Aviel said looking around, half of the village had already been destroyed. He noticed there was a dark presence behind him. He turned around and went pale in the face. Behind him was the obviously dead body of the Hokage. The very creepy thing was the fact it was alive and moving.

"Ku,ku,ku, like my jutsu?" A familiar stereo-typed pedophile from behind said.

"It brings the dead back to life in a snap, I'll add you to my ranks when he's done with you." Orochimaru said as he disappeared. Aviel sighed and drew his sword. The Hokage charged.

'_Grand…just grand…'_ Aviel thought. This would be hard. Aviel pulled his sword in a defensive notion, the hokage slashed right, he blocked, slashed left, once again he blocked, slashing for the right again Aviel set up to block but the hokage stopped midway and switched, catching him off guard Aviel was hit in the side. He screamed in pain and rage as he grabbed his sword again. Silently mumbling something the Hokage was impaled in the chest by a spike that had shot through the ground. Aviel looked in triumph as he thought the hokage's re-animated body has been killed. As he turned around he noticed a shadow behind him, rolling to the side he barely dodged a line of kunai. He looked up and watched in horror as the hole in the hokage's chest slowly disappeared. Thinking hard while dodgeing attacks, Aviel realized something that made him cringe. The only way to kill the reanimated hokage was to sacrifice his own life. As he mumbled two words he jumped on The Hokage. Fire erupted from every piece and depth of his body. Burning them both to death.

Naruto was picked up and thrown easily to the right. He mentally screamed in pain, not having the energy to physically do it. Looking up he noticed it was Orichimaru.

"I didn't think you'd survive the fall…ku ku ku…now I get to kill you." He said as he smiled. Naruto froze in pain. He was going to die. He knew it. Sundenly he heard a scream of pain. Turning around he saw Orochimaru's legs devoured in Sand. Orochimaru sighed, Taking his sword he cut off his own legs. Gaara and Naruto gasped. Orochimaru just laughed manically. Suddenly, bones grew from his chest and formed new legs, then skin and muscle peeled onto them, a disgusting sight to watch. Gaara and Naruto looked at eachother. Gaara, running over to Naruto started transferring chakra to him, slowly it was healing him. When he was done he collapsed in exhaustion. Naruto stood up, fully charged and glowing red from Gaara's demon's chakra. Running at Orochimaru he hit him into the air. While in the Air he hit him again, hitting him continuously until they were on the Hokage's tower. Orochimaru smiled. Making a clone of himself to protect him, he did 50 hand signs. Suddenly, from his mouth, fire erupted and filled the sky, comets fell onto the city, destroying buildings, hospitals, houses, sound and leaf ninjas, from the comets dragons erupted out, flying and burning everything.

"Do you like my Armageddon Jutsu Naruto?" He asked, his eyes triumphant. Naruto laughed, he quickly formed 10 hand signs, out of nowhere enormous clouds rolled in. They started to rain and rain and rain, all over the fires were going out, but it would soon be noticed that Konoha would be flooded. Orochimaru, pissed as could be, charged Naruto with his sword, it could be that he was careless with this or over flowing in anger, Naruto grabbed Orochimaru's sword, impaled it in himself and his enemy, and jumped up into the clouds, Lightning struck them. Naruto could not hear a thing, he noticed the lightning melted the sword and Orochimaru was falling down away from him. He closed his eyes and felt peaceful as he crashed into the water. Knowing Orochimaru was either dead, or immobile for years.

The villagers of the new Konoha looked below them, there were the remains of they're old city, they had moved to higher ground, they built they're new city ontop of the mountain. They all stood in unision, honoring the brave Ninja who died that day. Suddenly everyone looked up from the tear stained dirt. There was a huge memorial of the Hero who saved the city: Naruto Uzamaki. His friends all cried once they saw the picture, remembering the determination and friendship of they're fallen comrade. Ino wept the most, she was lucky to have Shikimaru to turn to when news of her Boyfriend's demise reached her.

Miles away from Konoha a boy sat down. "Found some good wood today Frank." The boy said. He had blonde hair, whisker marks, blue eyes, his name was Naruto Uzamaki, having survived the plunge into the water, it had carried him miles down a stream, he was discovered by bandits. Quickly rising through they're ranks he was crowned king. He sat down at the fire as his men told stories.

"You guys all have such great stories…I wish I could remember what happened to me…I wonder if I had any cool stories?" He said as he looked up at the clouds, trying to remember anything. At the same time Konoha looked up to, remembering they're "lost" hero.


	17. Finally Done Authors Note

There

There. I did it. Finally finished. I can sit back, relax. But I'm sorry it took so long and was so short. I really wanted to keep writing, it was kind of my secret pleasure. But then my sister found out and it went down hill after that. Then it was a huge issue in my life but now thing's have quieted down. I kind of forgot about the site, but it's done now. I hope you enjoy. I really don't want to write anymore for now. I might write a sequal called "The bandit king" or some other thing. So…I hope you enjoyed the story, and thank you so much for reading it, I hope you all have a good day/night and leave a review or comment. I know it was kind of a "cliché" ending that many of you saw coming, meh…I'm predictable.


End file.
